


Defying The Odds : Levi & Eren Edition

by CJ_Ackerman17



Series: Omega Levi & Alpha Eren [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, F/M, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, M/M, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Overprotective Kenny Ackerman, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Pining Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Ackerman17/pseuds/CJ_Ackerman17
Summary: prequel to 'Lost & Found : Levi & Eren Edition.'basically just the back story on how the pair met and what they went through to be where they are in the sequel.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Omega Levi & Alpha Eren [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855045
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. He Is Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> i had a feeling i should make a prequel to Lost and Found, it wasn't needed, but it was something i wanted to write.  
> i hope you enjoy :)

Sometimes, things happen under circumstance. 

Circumstances never happened for Eren Yeager. The alpha had just separated himself from his parents' pack a year ago, traveling with Mikasa and forming their own pack. They've grown bigger, easily at around fifteen in their pack and they were happy. They built their own little village of cabins. Even though they didn't have a lot of money, they made a living in the woods and were content with where they were. 

This was home to them, their own little home. 

Since being away from their pack, Eren and Mikasa were a lot happier than they have been. Don't get them wrong, they love their parents, but it was time that they started on their own. The sibling duo were unstoppable, they haven't found an even opponent to take on since they were children. 

Traditionally, they should have waited for their parents to pass away and then take over their pack, but they weren't traditional in the slightest. Mikasa and Eren stayed to themselves as they grew up, not really talking to anyone else. They felt like outcasts most times, so it was no surprise when they spoke to their parents about going on their own once they turned eighteen. Carla and Grisha weren't surprised, they agreed and waved them goodbye at their send off. 

Now, it's been a year and a half since they left. They've made friends along the way in their struggles, and now have a stable pack. Eren and Mikasa were both turning twenty very soon, both without mates, sadly. They've been focused on working on building their pack, they both believed they didn't have time for a mate.

Well, that's what Eren thought, at least.

One of his new friends, Armin, was a beautiful blonde omega. However, Eren saw nothing more between the two of them besides a friendship. They worked better together as pack mates, not partners. 

Mikasa was disappointed, to say the least. 

During their time, Mikasa had found a near by pack they could trade with. Not close, at least an hour walk away, but close enough. 

They were called the Ackermans. Their pack was huge, and they lived in actual nice pristine houses. All of their clothes were of higher brands like gucci and louis vatan. Houses were built nicely, gardens were beautiful, the entire place looked like something out of a movie. Mikasa thought she would never see anything so nice, but they were on the side of the state where everything was nice and well put together, unlike where her and Eren came from. 

When she told Eren about the near by pack, the alpha was excited. This was the first pack they would be able to trade with, so he encouraged her to start trade as soon as possible. Her first time going to the Ackerman pack was on her own because Eren was busy with pack alpha duties, and she was running an errand. Mikasa walked up to the Ackerman boundaries, knowing she found the right place because of how green the grass was, and she greeted one of the guards. 

"And who are you?"

"My name is Mikasa" She greeted him gently, trying to come off as a good alpha. She was, but this guard didn't know that. "I'm interested in starting trade with you, my brother and I are an hour away with our own pack. I was wondering if I could speak to your pack alpha?"

The guard looked hesitant, but when he didn't smell anything bad coming from Mikasa, he nodded and turned. "Follow me, I'll take you to him."

It was as beautiful of a place that Mikasa thought it would be. All the houses were painted white, all the side of big sheds but she assumes the inside of every one looked fancy. The grass was green, gardens were next to every house, their bushes were trimmed, and there was a playground for the pups running around. She saw a couple mates painting with some berry juice, and others nuzzling their children or swollen omega bellies. It made her heart swell, this place seemed so nice. She hopes Eren and her can make their pack like this some day, but they were just starting out. 

The guard, she found out his name was August, took her to a slightly bigger shed type house. This one had two stories, and she assumed this is where the pack alphas family lived. It was white as well like the others, just bigger. August knocked on the door, "Kenny? Can I speak with you?"

A women greeted them once she opened the door, she was short and pale with dark hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She smiled at August, and then she looked at Mikasa. It was evident this women was an omega, "Well hello dear, my name is Kuchel, how are you?"

"My name is Mikasa" Mikasa held out her hand for Kuchel to take, "I'm here to talk to the pack alpha about a possible trade with my pack? We're just starting out and need some allies."

Kuchel shook Mikasa's hand and looked at August, "Kenny is inside, but Levi isn't in a good mood right now. I'll go ahead and send Kenny out so you can introduce these two, alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

The omega just smiled and shut the door. August and Mikasa could hear the faintest sounds of rustling and talking, before the door opened once more. Emerged was a short omega, short black hair styles in an undercut and he was wearing a simple outfit that consisted of black pants, white boots, and a white shirt with a light blue cargidan. He had sparkly jewelry in his ears, around his neck, and on his wrist. The omega had a scowl on his face, and while August moved out of the way to let him through, Mikasa eyed him. 

.. what was his problem?

Mikasa watched the omega walk away and then turned back to the doorway to see another man emerge, this man was tall and wore an expensive looking cowboy hat. He looked older, like her parents. He had a slight beard, wrinkles by his eyes and he was muscular. He wore black pants and a white shirt with a brown vest and brown matching boots. He looked like a modern cowboy. He peered down at the female alpha. "you'll have to excuse my nephew, you know how teenage omegas are with their mood swings."

"It's no problem, sir" Mikasa addressed.

He held out his hand, "My name is Kenny Ackerman, I'm the pack alpha."

Mikasa shook his hand, "nice to meet you sir, my name is Mikasa."

"I believe we have some things to discuss, come on inside and we'll speak."

_

That was the first time Mikasa had met Levi. At the time, Levi was at the ripe age of eighteen, finally of age for a mate. She established trade with the Ackerman clan, she would make the runs herself every time. They traded of measly things, but then things got bigger like food and other needed sources. The Ackermans gave them a lot, even without asking something in return. She told Eren and the pack alpha wanted to fall to his knees and practically cry because they finally had another pack they could count on. It was a big relief. 

Every time Mikasa went to visit the Ackerman pack and trade with them or pick something up every two weeks, she saw the mysterious black haired omega. He was always by himself, sometimes in the garden and other times reading a book, or eating alone. It was evident he didn't have a lot of friends, she noted that when she saw a bunch of children playing and rough housing, while the omega would be sitting against a tree and picking at some flowers. 

One day, Mikasa took a chance. Instead of going to August like every time she arrives, she took a detour to where she saw the black haired omega eating lunch alone again by the same willow tree. Mikasa took careful steps and when she stepped on a loose stick, the omegas eyes snapped up to her and a curious look crossed his face. 

Today he wore light blue pants, white boots, a black shirt and a white jacket. The weather wasn't winter yet, but for omegas and children, it was time to start covering up since they were more sensitive. Mikasa was only wearing black pants and a grey button up and a bag over her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail today instead of leaving it down, she's been thinking about cutting it shorter recently since it got in the way of things. 

She held her hands up, "don't fret, my name is Mikasa. I'm just here to trade with you guys."

He nodded his head, "I know who you are, my name is Levi, I'm Kuchels son and Kenny's nephew."

Mikasa looked over at what he was doing, which was weaving some flowers together. It looked like nothing, he looked as if he was just trying to pass by time by messing with some weeds. She frowned and knelt down in front of him, "You're always alone under this same tree, why don't you go with the other teens and have lunch with them."

Levi only frowned and tossed some weeds, "they're alphas, I'm not allowed too."

"Not allowed too? Seems like a stupid rule to me."

That caused a smile to etch itself onto Levi's face, he looked up at her with a gleam in his eyes. "Really?"

Mikasa nodded, a light smile ghosting her face. "Yeah, at my pack we don't separate based on dynamic. We all rough house together, it's how we show each other how to survive."

"Sounds like a nice place where you're at." Levi commented, picking at some more weeds and leaning forward to dust some dirt off of his white boot. "I heard that you're not the pack alpha, so who is?"

"My brother, Eren. He's the alpha, I'm older but I chose to leave the alpha duties to him since I'm not very social."

Levi laughed a bit, "Neither am I, if you can't tell. This is my favorite tree, I'm always here. It's by the border, so I can look on. Since I'm an omega, and the pack alphas nephew, I can't leave this place. I've never seen beyond the boundaries."

That surprised Mikasa, "really?"

He nodded. 

"That's a bummer" Mikasa didn't know what to say. She took the bag off her shoulder and unzipped it, she took out an orange she packed for a snack and peeled it. She handed it to Levi, "here, eat something."

"I love oranges" Levi smiled and took the food offering, he took a bite and swallowed. "Is this what you give us? Fruits?"

"I grow them myself" Mikasa said proudly, "I have a fruit garden, maybe someday I can take you there?"

Levi's smile brightened, "You're the first alpha to offer me to get out of here, you must be nice, huh?"

"I'd like to think so. I have to meet with your uncle now, I'll see you around sometime, Levi."

"Bye Mikasa, have a good day. Tell your pack alpha that I say hi."

"Will do."

_

"Mikasa, I'm not looking for a mate right now. I'm too busy, you know this"

"Eren, stop being such a bummer. You're the pack alpha, you have to have a mate. It's tradition."

"Since when do we go alone with tradition?"

Her and Eren were inside Erens cabin they finished building almost a year ago. It's been five months since they started trading with the Ackerman pack, and the Yeager pack was doing better than ever. Mikasa was telling Eren about Levi, the omega that just became of age six months ago to mate. She's told Levi countless stories about Eren, and now she was trying to convince Eren to come with her on a trade to meet the omega. 

"Leave Reiner in charge and I'll take you meet him" Mikasa tried, "come on, please?"

Eren stopped what he was doing and turned to her, he was using a blade to shave his slight beard growing and some water. He raised a brow to her, only in a pair of black pants, his shirt discarded on the bed. Eren was tall, over six feet and very tan. He had muscles to die for, and countless scars on his hands from rough housing with friends back in the day. His hair was a dark brown and shaggy, almost long enough to put in a pony tail. He still had a childish gleam in his eyes, but an adult look to him. Eren was responsible for trade, finances, and his pack. He was always busy, and he didn't know why Mikasa was so convinced that Eren needed a mate now. He's never needed one before, so why now, all of a sudden?

"I don't see the point, Miksasa." Eren continued to shave, looking at himself in the mirror. "Whoever this Levi kid is, he just turned mating age. I'm twenty two and a pack alpha, he needs someone of a lower status than me. I'm too busy and won't have any time for him."

"No alpha will give him their time, he's alone most of every time I see him. He was even touched when I offered him food once, and it was just an orange." She gushed, "he's the pack alpha's nephew, you at least have to meet him. Please come with me?"

Eren rinsed his face and sighed, "They run their things different over there than we do, why should I care how they treat their omegas compared to ours? Every pack has their ways." he said and dried his face, grabbing his shirt and putting it on. He looked back at Mikasa and frowned at her angered face, "why so mad, sis?"

"Just come on with me" She crossed her arms over her chest, "come with me or I'll fight you for the pack alpha spot."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I will."

The two alpha siblings stared at each other for awhile, the tension could be cut with a knife. Eventually, Eren broke eye contact and sighed. "Tell Reiner he's in charge, I'm going to change. If I want to impress this omega you speak so highly about, I need to wear something nice, right?"

Mikasa smiled, "Yes, and hurry up."

"Will do, sis."

After changing into something more presentable, Eren and Mikasa left to seek out this Levi. The omega seemed shy, so she really hoped Eren wasn't so straight forward that it would frighten the small raven. From what she could tell, Levi seemed interested every time she spoke about Eren. She couldn't wait until they finally met. 

After Leaving Reiner in charge, Eren reluctantly left his pack to go see this omega Mikasa had been talking about. He honestly never desired a mate, the job of being pack alpha took a tole on him sometimes and he would think about having a mate to come home too, but he was so busy he didn't even try. He had become pack alpha when he turned eighteen, and he's been alpha for four years now."How do you know if I'll like him anyway?"

"Because I know you, and he's a cutie. I think he is your type anyway." Mikasa explained, "he's shy, so you'll need to chill out if you really want to talk to him."

"Alright alright" Eren ran a hand through his hair and followed Mikasa to the neighboring pack. 

Another couple minutes of walking and Mikasa finally spotted her raven haired friend. He was underneath an apple tree, it was spring almost summer so everything was in full bloom, which meant apples and berries were in their prime. The omega was munching on an almost finished apple, leaning down and petting one of the bunnies that had hopped over to him. He mumbled something that Mikasa and Eren strained to hear, and leaned down to kiss the small animal on the head. He wore leggings that were obviously expensive and from the city, along with a tight fitting grey v-neck and some jewelry. The pack he belonged too had a lot of money, so it's no wonder he looked so freshly kept. 

Eren looked at Mikasa, his eyes were dilated and his nostrils flared at the scent of pure omega. He's been around unmated omegas before, but this one, Levi, seemed to smell the sweetest. He smelled of apples and something sweet, like a cinnamon roll. "is that him?" he asked her, eyes scanning the area for anyone else but found the omega was alone, unprotected, and that didn't place right with him.

She took her eyes off Levi and over to Eren, a small smile on her face. "Yeah." She smiled, she could see the doe look on Erens face. She knew Eren would like him. "Go introduce yourself, he won't be wary because you're an alpha, he was raised around them. But if you step too close to him he might skitter away."

The alpha nodded his head and looked back at Levi, who had stood back up and finished his apple, throwing it on the ground and then looking back up at the tree. He wiped sweat from his forehead, training his eyes on a certain bright red apple he wanted. The only problem was that it was too high, he would need some help or find something to stand on. Levi just sighed and stomped his foot, bending his knees and jumping up to try and reach it, but missing and landing on his toe the wrong way. "Ow!" he exclaimed loudly, sitting down and holding his foot. "Stupid apple, why do you have to be so high? I'm too short for this."

Eren took this as his chance, he let Mikasa rub some of her scent on him and then he stood up. He slowly made his way over to the apple tree Levi was now sitting under, holding his toe. With ease and very aware of Levi's eyes on him, Eren had went on his tip toes and grabbed the apple the omega desired, kneeling down next to Levi and giving him a gentle smile, holding the apple out for him. "Here you go, omega." 

Levi's gaze snapped up when he heard someone behind him and he watched the alpha grab the apple he tried to reach for, and after grabbing it Levi thought the alpha would laugh at him like the others would. But.. he didn't. The alpha simply knelt down to his height and smiled, holding the apple out to him. The alpha was pretty and handsome. He had shaggy brunette hair that glistened in the summer sun, his bright emerald green eyes made such a bold statement. His thin lips, perfectly shaped eyebrows and jawline, his bone structure screamed strong alpha. He was tan too, obviously spending a lot of time in the sun. He seemed much taller than Levi.

And his scent. It smelled so lovely, a mix of vanilla and citrus. He smelled so nice, and it had a hint of mint and Levi knew that smell. It was one of his friends named Mikasa, she traded with him. That means this alpha knew his friend, which meant that this alpha should be nice. He’s never met a mean alpha before, no one has even raised their voice at him, he didn’t know what true danger really was. He was innocent, and it made Erens alpha want to protect him at all costs. 

The omega looked between the alpha and the apple, shyly taking the apple offered to him with a small smile on his face. "T-Thank you, um.."

"Eren" He smiled and then pointed to Levi's foot, "is your foot okay? You came down pretty hard. Want me to take a look?"

"No thank you" Levi said as politely as he could, "it doesn't hurt anymore. My name is Levi."

"It's nice to meet you, Levi." Eren said, his voice light and gentle. "Want some help up?"

The omega shook his head and got up on his own, Eren following his lead. When they were both standing, Erens jaw almost dropped when he noticed the height difference. He thought his mother was small but no, Levi was smaller. Easily a foot smaller than Erens height, and he was cute too. His features were softened due to being an omega, a very spoiled omega. But he didn't seem like a spoiled brat, he seemed very humble. His black hair was shiny, Eren could only imagine what was put in his hair to keep it like that. His eyes were a light blue/almost grey, sharp at the edges, quite the contrast from his softened edges. "Do you know an alpha named Mikasa?" Levi asked, now straining his neck to look up at Eren.

"Yes, she's my sister" Eren said, "what are you doing out here all by yourself? Do you have an alpha?"

Levi shied away at the question and Eren thought he lost his chances with the omega, maybe he asked the wrong question. He always heard he was too straight forward. "No, hey, I didn't mean I wanted too-"

"Don't mind him Levi, my brother is an idiot" Mikasa finally came out from where she was hiding and walked over to them. Levi's face had brightened and he went to hug his friend, and with a small smile, Mikasa hugged him back and Eren tried not to show his jealously. Mikasa only laughed and patted Levi's head, "I see you two have met."

"Is that the Eren you told me about?" Levi asked, a curious glint in his eyes. 

"Uh hu" Mikasa unwrapped her arms from his smaller figure, "he's an idiot but he means well, I actually brought him here to meet you."

"He's nice" Levi mumbled and looked down at his apple, then at Eren. Sharing food was something so primal between alphas and omegas, but Erens scent.. it made him feel so safe. And he was always taught to respect alphas, and do something good for someone if they did something good for him. 

So, disregarding his feelings about it being so intimate, Levi walked away from Mikasa and then went to Eren. He held his apple out to Eren, a blush on his cheeks as he did so. "Um.. can you break it in half?" he asked, "please?"

And who was Eren to deny such a request? He took the apple from Levi and supported his two thumbs on top, using his alpha strength to easily break the apple into two even halves. He handed them both to Levi, who took them and stared at them for a moment. Eren was about to question what the omega was doing, but one look from Mikasa and he kept his mouth shut. He then saw Levi hold one of his hands out.

It took him a second to recognize what the omega was doing, and his heart raced at the offer. He didn't realize what he was doing was alpha and omega code. The alpha would hunt for an omega, and if the omega felt a connection, they would share their food. It's like choosing a claim, a mate. In this case, Eren had gotten the apple that Levi couldn't reach. And now Levi was sharing half of his apple with Eren. 

The alpha just smiled and took half of the apple, "Thank you, omega."

His reward was the bright smile on the omegas face, accompanied by a small giggle, while they both munched on their apple slices. 

Mikasa watched with a satisfied smile on her face, she knew Eren would like the omega. Her heart swelled at how Levi looked at Eren, awe in his eyes. 

"Levi! Come back! It's time for dinner!"

It was his mother, Levi frowned when he heard her voice. He looked up at Eren and Mikasa, "Um, that's my mom. August is at the front gate, you two can go to him." he swallowed the last bit of his apple. "I have to go. will I see you again?" Levi asked, looking towards Eren. 

Eren only nodded his head, "course omega, go to your mom, we'll see you around."

Levi smiled and waved goodbye before jogging towards the cafeteria. 

Mikasa smirked at Eren, "so?"

The alpha rolled his eyes, "oh shut up."

_

Eren changed after he met Levi.   
  


The entire pack noticed this too, he was happier and always seemed more energetic. He was normally the more serious type, as he was busy and had to make a lot of deals with trade with some other packs and the non-dynamics around the state. He had to be professional, no time for lolly-gagging, he left that to Reiner and Mikasa.   
  


Pups around the pack noticed too, Eren had come out of his cabin a lot more and played with them. He built them a new play set too, including a large slide. Him and Jean spent an entire span of two days working on it, and were very proud on how it turned out.   
  


When asked about his change in attitude, Eren would just smile that dopey smile of his and tell whoever was asking that he thinks he met someone. Someone of mating potential. The entire pack was happy for him and were all intrigued, they wanted to meet the omega that had stolen their pack alphas heart.   
  


Every two weeks, Eren and Mikasa would go to the Ackerman to make a trade or just meet with them and ask for advice. It was both of them for awhile, but soon enough, it turned out to be only Eren that went, and it wasn’t for the meetings.   
  


He wanted to see Levi.   
  


Mikasa knew this, even when her brother made the excuse that she needed to stay back with the pack, she knew he wanted to see Levi. It’s been three months since him and Eren met, and it was undeniable how close their bond was. She was happy for him, she’s wanted nothing but happiness from Eren since they were a kid.   
  


Their parents were very strict when it came to raising her and Eren, especially Eren. He was more pack alpha material, so they shaped Erens development differently. He trained all the time to be the best of the best, and because of that, he never stopped to think about getting a mate. He thought he would grow up alone.   
  


Today, Eren had packed up some clothes. He was going to dinner with the Ackermans, and he was choosing to bring Armin along with him. Armin could brainstorm like no other, so discussing boundaries wouldn’t be an issue with him around. Eren already hunted for his pack, the food was made so they would have nothing to worry about.   
  


He arrived at Armins cabin and once the omega was ready to go, they departed from their self made village.   
  


“So, am I finally going to meet this omega you’ve been going on about?” Armin asked as they walked through the snow, he was covered in thick layers that the Ackermans gave them specifically for omegas since they don’t handle the cold very well.

Eren nodded his head, pushing back some rocks as they walked. “Yeah, his name is Levi. He’s the pack alphas nephew.”   
  


“Is he cute?”   
  


“very” 

Armin smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets, “with how much you talk about him, I feel like I know him already. I know he’s eighteen now, pretty young if you ask me.”   
  


“Well we almost got together and you’re twenty, and I’m turning twenty three this spring.”   
  


“That’s a two year difference, Levi is like four years younger than you.” Armin laughed.   
  


“Whatever.”   
  


It was a long walk, and before Armin froze to death they finally made it to the Ackerman pack. They were greeted by August, who smiled and let his allies in without a second look, telling them to go straight to Kenny’s house. Eren lead Armin into the little village and to the house, walking up the steps and knocking on the door.   
  


“This place is huge” Armin gushed.   
  


Eren smiled, “it’s cool right?”

“yeah” 

When the door opened Eren expected to see Levi, but he was greeted by another alpha he wasn’t aquatinted with yet. He was tall, about Erens height. He had dark black hair that was combed back and wore all black clothes except for the silver chain around his neck. He looked at Eren and Armin, flashing them a toothy smile. “Hey, you must be Eren, right? With the Yeager pack?”   
  


“That’s me, yeah. This is my best friend Armin, we’re here to have dinner with Kenny and discuss some matters.”   
  


“My name is Alec” He said, “and yeah, come on, we’re setting the table now. Kuchel is there with Kenny, I have to go retrieve Levi as he will be having dinner with us, of course. Come on in.”   
  


Eren let Armin in first, and then he followed. After shutting the door behind them, they were lead to the dinner table by Alec. They didn’t speak much, the two figured that the dark haired man didn’t talk much. Armin looked over the decor of the house, so simple yet so elegant. He would have to take mental notes so he could go back home and redecorate.   
  


They arrived to the dining room, “go ahead and seat yourself at these two chairs, I’ll go retrieve Levi.”   
  


Both Eren and Armin nodded and sat down at the table, and were soon greeted by Kuchel and Kenny. “Well hello boys, how are ya? Cold morning, huh?”   
  


“Yeah, freezing” Eren chuckled, unzipping his coat and putting it around his chair, watching Armin do the same. He looked back at Kuchel, “how are you, Kuchel?”   
  


The omegan woman smiled at the brunette, “I’m doing alright hun, glad you could make it. Who’s this?” She asked, referring to the blonde sitting next to the pack alpha.   
  


“This is Armin, he’s my best friend.”   
  


“Nice to meet you, Armin.”   
  


“You as well, ma’am” 

Kuchel and Kenny both sat on opposite ends of the table, Eren and Armin on one side and the other side was vacant. While they were served their food, there were foot steps by the stairs behind them. Erens nose picked up Levi’s sent immediately, trying his best to ignore the urge to turn around since he sensed some hostility coming from the omega without even seeing him.   
  


“Finally awake, sleepy head?” Kenny said sarcastically with a smile.   
  


Eren and Armin turned their heads to see Alex and Levi coming down from the stairs. The omega was in black jeans and a maroon sweater, and some brown boots. He had a necklace on and a bracelet this time, his hair was slightly ruffled like he had just woken up from a nap. Eren smiled to Levi before the omega noticed him, “well, good afternoon Levi.”   
  


Armin looked at Levi, finally putting the pieces together. This is who Eren had been talking about for months now, and when Eren said the omega was a looker, he wasn’t kidding. Armin almost felt a little jealous, but proud of his own thick blonde hair because it was his main focus when trying to impress a nearby alpha.   
  


When he heard his name, Levi looked up and his face lit up like a Christmas morning. Eren was here, this is why he was invited to the dinner. Usually he would go eat with his mom in another dining area so Kenny could do his work. “Eren!” Levi smiled and went to run to him, but Alec’s arm stopped him by wrapping around his waist. 

He couldn’t help it, honestly. The soft protective growl emitting from his throat was apparent throughout the dining table as he saw the other alpha touch Levi. In no words was Levi his, there was no courting between them, they barely knew each other. If anything, Mikasa and Levi had a better friendship than him and Eren. But something about the way Alec wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist so easily put Eren on edge, why were they so close?

  
Unless.. this was Levi’s alpha? He knew they did things differently around here, did they also arrange matings? Are Kuchel and Kenny both setting Levi up with a strong alpha to take care of the pack one day? It would make sense, that’s how Erens parents did things at his old pack. At his new one though, he wouldn’t dream of doing that. He let his pack mates choose freely.

  
Also, if Eren had been seeing right, there was no mating mark on Levi's neck. The kid just turned mating age, so if these two weren't mates, then who the hell were they to each other? Childhood friends? No, Mikasa said that Levi wasn't allowed to hang around alphas. 

To Eren, it would remain a mystery until he asked the raven. 

Levi, however, didn’t find this action amusing one bit. When he felt Alecs arm around his waist he turned around and pointed his finger to his chest and pouted, “let me see my friend, what’s the big deal? I was invited to the dinner, it’s cause Erens here. Let me greet him you big oaf” 

Kenny laughed at Alecs shocked face and Kuchel snickered, speaking for her son. “Alec, hun, let him go. It’s been awhile since he’s seen Eren, let him greet his friends. It’s alright.” 

Once Levi was released, he turned and jogged up to Eren. The alpha smiled and stood from his chair, opening his arms and greeting the omega with a hug. Levi's intense scent hit his nose and he fluttered his eyes closed, his muscled arms wrapped around the omega, like he was keeping the raven safe. He could feel Levi smile against his collar bone and he pulled away, ruffling Levi's hair. "How are you doing?" he asked, "You look tired."

The omega smiled up at Eren, purring softly when Eren ruffled at his already messy hair. "I took a nap, momma bought me a new blanket and I couldn't help it."

Eren smiled softly, the corner of his mouth curling up slightly. He eyed Levi's neck quickly and yeah, he was right, there was no mating mark. He looked back into those stormy grey eyes, "I'm glad, I missed ya, omega."

Levi's cheeks flushed, no one has told him that before. This alpha missed him? He should have known, Eren was really nice, nicer than other alphas. "Yeah?"

"Come sit down you three" Kenny interrupted them once food was being served, "foods up."

Stormy grey eyes locked with Erens and before Eren could question it, Alec came up and hooked his arm around Levi. The omega easily walked with him to the other side of the table and when the alpha pulled out his chair, Levi happily sat down. The black haired alpha sat down next to Levi, and Eren didn't miss the alphas lingering touch on the omega as they began to eat. 

For the love of God, Eren had to be wrong about this guy. For the entire duration of dinner, he tried his best to focus on what Kenny and Kuchel were saying about boundaries, but all he could focus on was the lingering touches between Levi and Alec. They were very close, snickering at each others side comments and poking each others sides. Levi even let the alpha spoon feed him some small berries, and Armin was the only one that noticed that Eren had almost bent his own spoon. 

Neither him or Eren knew who this Alec guy was, Armin was never told about another alpha even being close to Levi. While Eren and Kenny proposed different ideas to extend boundaries and other trading agreements, he focused on Levi. He knew more about omegas than Eren, so he figured he would be his best friends eyes for this dinner. 

When he first saw Levi and Eren interact at the beginning of the dinner, he could see the vivid excitement in the omegas eyes when they finally fell upon his pack alpha, and the smile that coated Erens face. It was obvious they cared for each other, and that Eren liked Levi, but something was different here. Armin thought Levi would be more attached to Eren in more of an omegan nature, but none of that was happening. Was this all one sided? Was Eren going pine for an omega that was in an arranged mating?

He observed Levi talking with Alec most of the time, occasionally speaking to his mother but while Alec would spoon feed him some food, the omega would steal glances at Eren. If he wasn't paying attention, Armin wouldn't have noticed it. He noticed the little things, like whenever Eren would propose a deal, Levi's full attention would be in Eren instead of Alec. Or when Erens hands would trace the edge of the table, Levi's eyes would follow. And not to mention, Levi all but bared his neck when Eren used his alpha tone to propose another idea that Kenny would favor. Armin almost laughed, but when Levi noticed what he was doing, he folded more into himself and looked down shamefully. 

No, that wouldn't do. Armin heard about how they treated omegas here, so he looked at Kuchel, whom he found to be Levi's mom. She was the same way, didn't say much and just simply ate her food. She eyes her son at some points, then Eren, but her focus was on Kenny. Even when Eren tried to propose something to her, Kenny answered for her. 

Armin was not one to judge, but because of the way he was raised in pure equality, he would right now. 

He concluded it wasn't Levi's fault the omega wasn't paying attention to Eren, it was the fact that Alec was here that changed things. 

Once the dinner was over and Eren and Kenny finally agreed on a proposal, they shook hands and went to leave. Armin then took his chance to shake his own hand with Kenny, finding it intimidating to look the man in the eye. He radiated power, as did Eren, but Kenny made it more prominent. Armin thanked them for dinner and went back to Erens side. "Are we leaving?"

The pack alphas eyes were locked on Alec wrapping his arm around Levi's waist, kissing his temple. He tried to hide his anger by looking down to his best friend, "yes, everything is covered. Tomorrow we have a oack meeting and extend boundaries and trade, and I need to talk to Mikasa about some things."

Armin just nodded, "alright, let's go home."

Both of them were led out of the house by August, and when they were about to reach the gate, they were stopped by a call of "Wait, Eren!". Eren turned his head around swiftly and it was like the tension was off his shoulders in an instant. 

It was Levi, jogging up to the both of them. He had his arms wrapped around himself as he forgot his coat, which seemed to be such a Levi thing to do at this point. 

"Levi, your boots don't have tread." August shook his head, "don't run-"

"Ah!"

Eren acted quickly when he saw the omega slip on some ice that hadn't been salted down yet. Before Levi hit the ground and ate shit, he knelt down and caught him. Levi clung onto him and his eyes were rounded in shock, looking between Eren and the ground. He looked up at Eren sheepishly, "Uh.. thank you" He giggled, a blush coating his cheeks for the second time that night. 

The alpha only smiled and helped Levi stand, the omega planted his feet on the ground and held onto Erens hands tightly. He looked at August, "you didn't salt this area, I could have died."

August laughed, "You were the one running."

Levi stuck his tongue out. 

"Hey now" Eren bit, flicking at Levi's outstretched tongue. The omega whined and pulled it back into his mouth, removing his hands from Erens and folding his arms over his chest. Eren laughed, "you're to pretty to pout, love."

His mouth gaped, "You think I'm pretty?"

Eren all but frowned, he reached his hand up to cup Levi's cheek. "Course" when he felt how cold Levi's face was, he frowned and shrugged off his coat and the his light jacket, handing the light blue jacket over to Levi. "Dummy, you ran out in the cold. You omegas are sensitive, put this on before you freeze to this."

Levi hummed and took the jacket, putting it on and was hit with Erens scent all at once. His eyes widened and he took a whiff of the sleeve, eyelids drooping once more without his permission. He rubbed the sleeves together and then rubbed his neck, forgetting the fact that two alphas and another omega had their eyes on him. He liked Erens scent, it made him feel safe. 

Armin watched their exchange with a knowing glance as Eren put his own coat back on. He smiled at the two of them of course they liked each other. Levi obviously shared the same feelings but couldn't act upon it because of his family and how he was raised, and Alec. "Eren, we have to get home." he whispered as he tapped his friends shoulder, "I'm starting to get cold, and we have to wake up early for the meeting."

"Noted." Eren answered, he disregarded the fact that August was watching them and he took a step closer to the omega. Levi stared up at him, swallowed in Erens blue jacket that didn't go with his outfit one bit. He reached his hand out and cupped Levi's cheek once again, smiling when Levi nuzzled into his hand, inhaling his scent. "I'll see you in two weeks, alright?"

"Two?"

"Yes, that's when I meet with your uncle." Eren confirmed, not missing Levi's face drop. "You keep that jacket clean, alright?"

Levi tugged on the strings of the jacket and nodded his head, "I promise."

"Good, now." Eren let go of Levi's cheek and opened his arms, "give your best friend a hug goodbye.” 

For the third time that night, Levi's face lit up all because of Eren. He seemed a lot happier with the brunette around. Levi hugged Eren, nuzzling his face into his neck and inhaling. Eren shivered and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "You be good, alright?"

"Yeah yeah" Levi laughed and pulled away from Erens warm embrace, "be safe, okay?"

"Course, goodbye Levi."

"Goodbye Eren, bye Armin, it was nice meeting you!"

Armin smiled, "nice to meet you too."

Once they were escorted out and walking down their designated path, Armin turned to Eren. "So.. that was Levi, huh?"

Eren said nothing as they walked, but his cheeks were red. 

"Subtle move, leaving him with your jacket and letting him scent your wrist and your neck."

The alpha froze and turned to Eren, "You saw him scenting me?"

"I see everything" Armin laughed, "you might have some competition with that Alec guy though, seems like he wants to get in Levi's pants."

"Don't remind me." Eren frowned, "I had no idea about him until today, and I've known Levi for five months now and he never said anything about another alpha.” 

Armin shrugged his shoulders, walking closer for Eren for some warmth. "I would ask him about it next time you see him, but for now, don't worry. He likes you, I know it."

Erens eyes shined in the moonlight, "You think so?"

"Obviously, dumbass." Armin laughed, "You're so oblivious."

Eren pouted.

_

Three weeks passed since the last time Eren visited the Yeager pack. This time around, the weather had gotten a tad warmer. Easily in the forties, the ice and snow had melted mostly. They missed last week because Armin came down with a cold and so did a couple pups, so Eren helped take care of his family as they were his main priority. He nursed each pup until they were doing better, and now they were all safe and sound, healthy.   
  


Mikasa had finished chopping some firewood with Reiner and found herself wandering over to her brothers cabin, she hadn’t seen him in some time since they were on different watch hours. She decided to go pay him a visit. She picked up a pup on her way, a cute little toddler named Vera, she had turned three yesterday and they threw her a birthday party.   
  


“Wanna go see Eren?” Mikasa asked her, bumping their noses together as she walked, holding them girl to her side.   
  


Vera smiled a toothy grin, “yes!”   
  


All the children loved Eren, for good reasons too. Eren spent a lot of time with each child, making sure they were all happy. Mikasa knocked on Erens cabin door, waiting and holding Vera close to her.   
  


The door opened, revealing a very sleepy looking Eren. He looked at Mikasa and then at Vera, giving her a soft smile. “Well hey there sweetheart, miss me that much?”   
  


“Eren!”   
  


Mikasa handed Vera to Eren and the alpha smiled, holding her close and kissing her forehead. “Where are mama and daddy?” Eren asked her, fixing her messy hair.   
  


“Momma is sleeping, daddy is with Reiner” Vera answered, “Eren?”   
  


“Yes love?”   
  


“Can we play?”   
  


Her puppy dog look could win anyone over, but this time, Eren had other things to do on his task list. “Not now sweetheart, I gotta go. How about when I get back home, alright? I promise we will play.”   
  


She pouted and nodded, “Kay.”   
  


Eren set her down once she started wiggling and he smiled, watching as she ran towards her cabin but meeting a couple other pups along the way. He turned to Mikasa, running a hand through his hair. “Come on in.”   
  


“planing on it” She said and walked past Eren and into his cabin, she waited until he shut the door behind the both of them and she turned, crossing her arms over her chest. It wasn’t until some moments later when she smelled it, the slight smell of rut. “You’re starting your rut soon.” She observed, “that’s why you’ve been inside.” 

"Yeah" Eren responded and went to lay back down on his bed, "and I feel like shit." he said as he buried his face into the pillow. "Fuck, I've been trying to avoid sleeping for the past hour but it hit me a little bit ago."

"I'll store some food up for you" Mikasa stated, "and I'll take reign as pack alpha for the next week. You stay in here, don't rile up any of our omegas." 

Eren chuckled, "like any of them want a taste of Eren Yeager anyway."

Mikasa only rolled her eyes and went to Erens cooler, grabbing a bottled water and handing it to him. She watched him remove the cap and drink it, then spoke once more. "Weren't you supposed to make a run to the Ackerman clan tonight?" she asked him.

Shit, he completely forgot once he felt his rut coming on. He looked up at Mikasa, "yeah.. guess that's not happening now. We can just go next week, we have enough resources for the next week anyway. It's no big deal."

The black haired alpha nodded her head, "Missing Levi by any chance?" she asked. "Armin told me you let the omega scent mark you, so there must be _something_ going on between the two of you."

Finally, she got a response out of Eren. Her brother always talked non stop about Levi and after the last visit, he didn't speak about the raven haired omega anymore. She was too afraid to ask, and she went to ask Armin, but Armin wouldn't budge either.

"He has another alpha."

_"What?"_

Eren nodded and wiped some sweat from his forehead, he removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor, laying back down. He was getting hot. "Yeah, some guy named Alec. They were really close that entire dinner, made me realize that I've been pining for this kid for months while he's holed up in his home with that guy. He even spoon fed him, Mikasa. And Levi let him, it's like the same concept as when he shared his apple with me when I first met him. I know he's not my mate or anything, but it would have been nice to know Levi is set up to mate with this guy. He's never spoken about it."

Mikasa raised a brow, "wait what? Arranged mating? Are the Ackermans traditional or something? That's old fashioned."

"Yeah I know" Eren stressed, he folded his arms over his chest. "Armin brought it up, I didn't think about it till then. He did say that Levi enjoyed my company, Kenny and Kuchel were sure to keep Levi's focus on Alec rather than me. Maybe she doesn't want her pup to be with someone like me."

"Someone like you?" Mikasa questioned, since when did her brother ever doubt himself? "What do you mean?"

Eren shrugged, "I don't know, or maybe they want to keep it in the pack. Because, you know, if Levi and I were to ever mate, then he would live here with me rather than where he grew up. Kids never even seen outside his home before, he has no idea what's out there."

"I think I should meet with the Ackermans tonight, alone." Mikasa proposed, "Leave Reiner in charge and I'll go, we need some more medicine for Vera anyway. Her nose is running, we don't want it to end up being a cold."

"Good idea." Eren closed his eyes, "Tell Levi that I'm sorry I couldn't make it, okay?"

Mikasa grabbed Erens bag full of clothes and nodded her head, and with an "Yeah whatever," she walked out of his cabin. She went to Reiner and told him Erens orders, grabbed her red scarf from her cabin and left. It was mid afternoon, the warmest part of the day so it was easier to get down the path. The sun was out too, a bright warm (almost) winter day it was. It was perfect weather for alphas, and somewhat okay for others. Mikasa loved weather like this, the cold was her favorite. 

Like usual, it was a long walk. She wished she owned a bike like the humans did, but she knows she would hate it in the end because she would rather do that than exercise. And if there is one thing Mikasa loved more than her family, it was her strength and physique. Everyone knew that. 

The sun was still out when she arrived to the Ackerman pack. It was noisy like usual, pups running around and playing. Some others were drawing on some logs and others were sewing. She couldn't see mostly because of the fence. With the key she had been given, she opened the fence and shut it behind her, greeting August as she walked in. "How are you?" she asked politely.

August, bless the kind alpha, was doing his best to keep the pups in check while they played on the play set. He turned to Mikasa with a smile, "Doing good, everything alright? We missed you last week."

"Just came to ask for some medicine, one of our pups is coming down with something and we ran out." 

The alpha nodded, "ah, well you know Kenny, he'll help ya out. Go ahead to the house, you might have to wait inside though. Kenny is out hunting right now with some others, he'll be back before sun set."

Mikasa smiled, "alright." She walked away and towards the house and used the other key she was given to unlock the front door. Once she was inside, she shed her boots and placed them on the floor mat. She then took her hair out to flatten it and put it up again, removing the tangles with her comb she brought with her along with her scarf. She was going to wait on the couch but she heard muffled voices from upstairs, and then the scent of angry omega flooded her nostrils. 

Out of pure instinct, she acted. In her own pack, their omegas were content and happy. It's been years since the smell of angry omega coursed through her lungs and her nostrils flared. She could smell Levi and her only instinct was telling her to eliminate the threat. She walked up the stairs and to the room where the voices were coming from, and were gradually getting louder the closer she got. When she arrived at the room, the door was shut. She could hear Levi now, talking to someone else who was an omega.

"I'm eighteen years old momna, I can choose who I want to be with." Levi was saying, "I want to choose on my own."

"Honey, it's not going to work like that. We are doing what is best for you. You need to be taken care of, the alpha you will be with will be Kenny heir and Alec already knows the rules and such, he's been training since both of you were in diapers."

It was Kuchel, Levi was talking to his mom. 

"I don't.. I don't want that! I want to choose on my own!"

"Levi Ackerman, you better not raise your voice at me. Watch your tone, young man. Do I need to go and get Kenny to remind you of our pack rules? Or do you want to be exiled like your father?"

Mikasa heard shuffling for a second and Levi's scent changed alone with his mothers. Kuchel was angry beyond doubt, and Levi's screamed submission and sadness. She raised a hand and knocked on the door, "Levi? Kuchel? It's Mikasa, wanna open up?"

After a couple seconds, Kuchel opened the bedroom door and smiled at the black haired alpha. "Hello Mikasa, how are you hun? You need something?"

Her eyes wandered past Kuchel and over to Levi, who had his arms crossed over his chest and facing away from the doorway. She saw his shoulders shaking and his trembling hands pulled his hair back into a pony tail, well, half of his hair, he had a pretty strong undercut going on. After he put his hair up he turned around and locked eyes with Mikasa, and she didn't fail to notice the tear streak marks on his pale cheeks. He smiled a bit and sent her a small wave, emitting a small sniffle before turning back around and looking out the window again. 

"Just some medicine" Mikasa looked back at Kuchel, "one of my pups is sick and before it turns into something worse, I need something that will reduce cold like symptoms."

"I got you hun, anything for a pup I'll be happy to do." Kuchel smiled up at her and turned around to look at her pup, "Levi?"

The omega didn't verbally respond, but he did look over his shoulder to eye his mother.

"Would you mind escorting Mikasa to the medical cabin? I have my hands full here with some cleaning before Kenny get's back."

Mikasa looked at Levi, "You don't have to go with me, I can see you're not having a good day. I can ask August to escort me if that's alright?"

"No." Levi answered after a couple seconds, looking between his mom and Mikasa. "I want to go, let me get my jacket. I'll meet you downstairs."

Before Kuchel left the room, she looked back at Levi. "Behave yourself, pup." she growled softly and closed the door behind her. She walked down the stairs with Mikasa following close behind.

"I don't mean to be personal, but is everything alright?" Mikasa asked as she put her boots and scarf back on. 

Kuchel sighed and nodded her head, putting her hair up into a bun, pulling her baby hairs out to shape her face. "Everything is fine, Levi is just too young to understand how things work around here. I thought I taught him better than that. He's being incredibly selfish, if he gives you an attitude please let me know."

"Will do" Mikasa responded, watching as Kuchel walked into the kitchen. When she heard footsteps she looked to see Levi coming down the stairs, wrapped in a sweater and coat with some jeans and boots. His cheeks were still flushed and he looked very irritated, but smiled at Mikasa nonetheless. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Levi was practically out the door, "yes."

They walked out of the house and towards the medical cabin. Mikasa stole glances at Levi's neck as she walked, and Eren was right, there was no mating mark. There were no marks, actually. His skin was perfectly clear. She frowned and kept walking, following Levi's lead to a cabin. Levi told her to wait outside and she did, playing with the straps of her bags for a couple minutes before the omega finally came back outside with a small jar of white pills. He handed it to Mikasa, "here, these should make her better. We went through pups having colds for the past week, so we still have plenty stocked up. Is this enough? Do you need anything else?"

"Do you have any sleeping pills?" Mikasa asked, "Eren isn't feeling well, it's why I'm here, and I think he would rather than go through his rut."

The omega perked up at the mention of Erens name, "He's in rut? Is he alright?"

"He's okay, but he's tired. Before it gets too bad I want him to get enough sleep."

"I'll grab you some stuff, wait here again, I'll be quick."

Just as he promised, Levi was out within a couple minutes once again. He had another jar of oval shaped white pills and some tea packets. He handed them to Mikasa, "This is my favorite tea, it helps me fall asleep every night. They also help reduce fever too, so he won't feel as bad. Also." he handed Mikasa a heating pad, "heres this for when it gets too much down there, it switches to cold too. The chemicals in these pills plus the ingredients in the pills should make an easy rut for him."

Mikasa just stared as Levi explained everything, "how do you know all of these things?" she asked, putting all the materials into her bag."

"I'm in here a lot" Levi said, "I help mix herbs and stuff, and I'm good at it. So most days I'm in here, making sure the medicine is right for everyone."

"You're a smart kid, I gotta admit." Mikasa teased playfully, "I'm sure Eren would appreciate it."

Levi said nothing for a moment and Mikasa almost asked him if everything was alright, but the omega looked back up at Mikasa with a hesitant look in his eye. His scent changed to one of longing and Mikasa automatically understood. She reached inside her bag and grabbed Erens green scarf and handed it to the omega, "here, have this, it's Erens." 

"Are.. are you sure..?"

"Yeah, go ahead, he would want you to keep it."

Grabbing the scarf, Levi wrapped it around his neck and inhaled Erens sweet citrus scent. He smiled up at Mikasa, "thank you."

"Seems like you need to relax a bit, after arguing with your mom earlier." she said and zipped the bag, putting it back over her shoulders. When she saw Levi tense, she spoke again. "That Alec guy, he's your mate?"

Levi frowned, "supposed to be, but I don't want to mate him and he doesn't want to mate me. Kenny wants Alec to be his heir, that's why they want me to mate him. During my next heat, which isn't for another couple weeks."

Mikasa nodded her head, "ah, so looks like I can tell Eren he still has a chance then, hm?"

"Huh?" Levi looked up at Mikasa, "what?"

"He likes you, dummy." Mikasa rolled her eyes, "why do you think he gave you his jacket? Or keeps coming here when I'm the one supposed to make the runs."

"I.. oh.." Levi's cheeks turned a rosy color and he perked up, his scent radiating happiness at the new information. Mikasa smiled at the sight, getting Levi to smile had been her goal since she saw the tears earlier. Levi played with the scarf, "tell him.. tell him I like him too, please?"

"Course, omega" Mikasa smiled, "Tell Kenny I said thank you for the medicine, and I'll make sure Eren sees you next, alright?"

Levi smiled a toothy grin, "okay, goodbye Mikasa!"

"Goodbye, hun."

And with that, she left. 

_

"You're not just fucking with me right? He said that?" 

"I already told you he did, why would you ever doubt me?"

It had been a couple days and Erens relentless rut was over. He was out of his cabin and taking care of his pack mates again with a smile on his face, even went out on a couple hunts to make up for the ones he had missed. Now, after giving Vera her medicine, he met up with Mikasa and they were both chopping up some firewood, Levi's name came up pretty fast.

"So he really doesn't like Alec, huh?" Eren asked and he added more firewood to the wagon.

"Yeah" Mikasa handed him some more, "he said he liked you though, so take that as a win."

"I have to see him soon." Eren declared while he organized the wood on the wagon so more would fit. "We don't need anything, do we?"

Mikasa looked up, "just go to see him, Eren. I doubt you need an excuse anymore, so just go. I'm sure he would be more than happy to see you."

"Bet."

And that is how Eren ended up at the gates of the Ackerman pack the next day. He had used his key to get inside, but a soon as he was going to make his way to Kenny's house, he picked up Levi's scent from a nearby area. With little persuasion, he turned and used his nose to follow the omegas scent. 

It was towards a large willow tree by the corner of the fence and Erens nose finally sensed it, the omega was _not_ happy. He sitting and facing the tree, yanking grass out of it's destined spot and tossing it to the side with small grunts. He was in only leggings and a sweater, Erens bright green scarf wrapped around his neck. He reached down and yanked at another patch of grass and threw the pieces at the tree, letting out a huff when they fell before they even went a couple inches. 

"Woah, someone's in a shitty mood today, huh?" 

The omega was quick to turn around and a large smile crossed his face, he stood up and jogged over to his friend, jumping into his arms. "Eren!"

Eren laughed and caught the eighteen year old, holding him by his thighs and smiling as Levi wrapped his arms around his neck, laying his head on Erens shoulder, giving him a hug. "Someone missed me."

"I did" Levi said, inhaling Erens scent. "A lot."

"Is that my scarf? I was wondering where that thing went" Eren teased and nosed at the material.

"..you want it back?"

"No love, you keep it, you need it more than me. Let's sit."

Eren sat down on the ground by where Levi was once sitting and held the omega in his lap, he looked at the destroyed grass. "Talk to me, what's got you so upset?" he asked, tucking a strand of Levi's hair behind his ear.

The omega sighed and leaned against Erens shoulder, "it's my mom, she made me mad. So did Kenny, things just aren't fair. I asked if I could go for a walk and they told me I wasn't allowed too, I can't leave this area and it makes me so angry. I should be able to come and go as I please, just like you or the other alphas. It's just not fair."

"Ah." Eren hummed and scooted so he was leaning against the tree, he kept one arm around Levi and the other rested on his knee. "You're their pride and joy, they don't want you getting hurt."

Levi lifted his head to look at Eren, a frown on his face. "I know that, I'm not dumb. But I want to do more things. I want to explore, I want to leave this area and see more nature like things. Or maybe see the city and try the new tea's that I keep hearing about. Or even having a key to the fence like you and Mikasa have. I want to pick out my own clothes, and I don't want to wear this stupid jewlery." Levi tugged at the earring in his ear, "I want my own home, not one with Kenny and my mom. And I don't want people watching over me. You know I never got to play with any other pups when I was a kid? I never got to rough house, or wrestle, or have those tickle fights, ya know?"

Eren cocked his head to the side, "no shit?"

"Yeah" Levi sighed, "I was kept inside and read about medicine and how to provide for my future alpha. It was really boring. The only friend I had was Alec, we're still best friends but we don't like each other like that.. he's supposed to be my mate but-"

"I know, Mikasa told me everything." Eren confirmed, "you don't have to explain, I understand."

Levi shut his mouth and looked away from Eren, "I want to make my own decisions, that's all."

Eren ran his hand through Levi's black hair, "I know, and one day you will. Maybe I can ask Kenny if you can take a trip down to my pack for a couple days?"

The omega smiled, "Really? You would do that?"

"Why not?" Eren chuckled deeply, "If it make's you happy, I'll do anything."

Levi hummed and laid his head back on Erens shoulder, "Thank you for being so nice to me."

At that moment, everything else was forgotten. It was just the two of them enjoying their time together underneath the willow tree, which seemed to be Levi's favorite since he was always over here. There was an indent on the ground from how often Levi would be sitting here reading a book or taking a nap. Eren leaned his head against the tree and went to relax, but he had another idea in mind. 

_"You know I never got to play with any other pups when I was a kid? I never got to rough house, or wrestle, or have those tickle fights, ya know?"_

It simply wouldn't do. Eren was determined to change that. He raised his hand slightly up Levi's side and dug his strong fingers into the omegas side. Levi let out a loud startled shriek before succumbing and bursting out into laughter. Eren laughed as well and rolled over to Levi was laying on his back on the grass and Eren was above him. The alpha worked his magic and tickled the life out of the omega, and it ended up with him getting kicked in the thigh. 

"You little minx!" Eren yelped and pulled back, holding his thigh. 

Levi looked hesitant for a second after Eren yelped, but when he saw the playful glint in Erens eyes he barked out another laugh and used his measly strength to kick at Eren again and knock him onto his back. Eren let himself fall just to satisfy Levi, and when he blinked up he saw that the omega was sitting up and laughing. Eren sat up. "I'm going to get you."

"No you're not."

"Oh yes I am." Eren stood up, brushing the grass off his pants. "Wanna bet?"

The omegas eyes widened in excitement and he stood up as well, backing up every time Eren took a step forward. He held his hands out in defense, the smile never leaving his face. "No, stop, don't touch me Eren.. no tickling, I know I said-"

"I know what you said, and it's my ultimate mission to give you your first tickle fight." Eren cracked his knuckles, "you better run."

Levi didn't need to be told twice. With a squeal, Levi booked it across the yard with Eren high on his tail. The omega was laughing louder than Eren had ever heard him and it only made Erens inner alpha happy. Once he caught up tom Levi he scooped the teen into his arms and fell to the ground, ticking Levi as he rolled onto the ground and wrestled around with him. Levi looked like he was having the time of his life, trying his best to block every one of Erens tickle attacks. Eren was laughing too, it's been awhile since he relaxed like this. He even let Levi hand a couple tickle attacks himself, amazed at how much happiness it brought the omega. 

After awhile, Eren could tell Levi was tired so he laid down on his back and brought the omega down with him. They were looking up at the sunset sky, it was orange and pink with some clouds. It was beautiful. Levi's eyes had started to droop and Eren knitted his brows together, why was he tired all of a sudden? He touched Levi's cheek, "hey love? You alright?"

Levi felt relaxed, he moved closer to Eren and tucked his face in his neck, inhaling his scent once more. He let out a whine from the back of his throat and that's when Eren understood. 

He could smell it moments later, the smell of heat.

The omega was in heat, and the only alpha around was Eren. 

Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed chapter one! Theres two more chapters left


	2. Ruin The Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be honest. This update has taken forever because I typed it up on my phone and then my phone glitched.. and then half of the chapter deleted and I was so proud of what I wrote. I wanted to cry so I’m sorry if this isn’t as good as it should be, I tried.

Eren had to get Levi inside but the omega clung onto him. "Love, I gotta take you inside, okay? You’re in heat and you can’t be out here.”

No matter how much he wanted to be with Levi during his heat, he knew he couldn't. Levi couldn't properly consent like this, it was impossible for any omega to consent like this. He’d seen it before, an alpha taking advantage of an omega in heat, and even though Levi’s scent made him ache, he would never do that to him. 

The omega whined again and the smell of his heat intensified, he was flush against Erens body now. All his mind was screaming was _mate, alpha, eren, safe_ over and over again. He whimpered, "a-alpha.. _please.._ "

It took everything in Erens willpower to deny the omega, he cradled the back of Levi’s head with tender hands, combing through his undercut. “Hush, I can't. Come on, I gotta- oh, Levi.."

This wasn’t right, Mikasa told him that Levis head wasn’t for another couple weeks. What brought it on? Was it him? Was it-

His rut. It had just finished only a day ago, but no other omega would be affected by this to the point where it would start their heat. This only happened to mates, that Eren knew. Which meant one thing.  
  
The withering omega whining in his ear was his future mate, and now nothing could be changed. Levi’s body unconsciously chose him, there was no going back now.

Levi's leggings were soaked through and now so was Erens thigh and midsection, and the omega was having none of it. He reached down and tried to wipe his pants of the wetness but began to stress when he realized it wouldn't be going away any time soon. "In heat" Levi had started to sweat, "alpha, messy, help” 

"Omega" Eren purred softly, "I have to get you up and inside, you want to go to your nest love? With that blanket your mom got for you a couple weeks ago?” 

Crazy enough, Eren had never seen a heat jump start this fast before. He would have panicked but if he did, then Levi would stress out more and nobody would want a stressed out omega during heat. “Okay” Eren whispered, “I’ll get you nice and clean if we go inside, alright?” 

Levi’s head had started to feel foggy and Eren could tell the deeper he fell into his heat. When there was no response from his friend, Eren kissed his temple. “Hun, you still with me?” 

“Here.” Levi panted into his neck, clutching on to Erens shoulders. “Alpha, help.” 

His vocabulary was limited at the moment, but better than Eren thought it would be. “Of course, Levi. Wrap your arms around my neck, I’ll take you home and you’ll be taken care of.” 

When he felt trembling arms wrap around his neck he sighed in relief, so he wasn’t fully consumed by his heat yet. He was still somewhat conscious of what he was doing. Eren gripped under Levi’s wet thighs and stood up, using one hand under Levi’s rear and the other cradled the back of the omegas neck, tucking his face into Erens scent gland.

As soon as he had Levi steady in his arms he went to the omegas cabin. He made sure they weren’t seen by other pack members by taking the back way behind the trees and through the back yard. Once he made it to the house he went to the front door and knocked on it, trying his best to ignore the subtle movements of Levi’s hips against his midsection to gain some friction. 

“Sorry.” Levi had mumbled against his neck, hot breath fanning across his skin. It sent a current down Erens spine how close the omega was to where he would be bitten if they mated. “Can’t- can’t help it. Hurts. Alpha.”

Broken sentences, but he was talking. That’s all Eren could ask for right now. “It’s alright love, I understand. My best friend is an omega, you don’t have to worry.”

“Want you. Please” Levi clung onto him, “don’t want.. Alec.. want you, want you Eren. You.”

“Shh, Levi, you cant consent right now. I’m sure your family has their way of helping you with your heat.” Eren comforted, no matter how much he wanted Levi’s statement to be true, he knew not to take an omegas word for it once they fell deeper into their heat. “Just try and relax, no more talking.”

Levi went plaint in his arms at the subtle command from Eren, still clutching at his clothes and leaking from down below, but kept his face buried within Erens scent gland and trying his best to remain as calm as possible. It was kind of hard though when you were leaking your heat onto one of your only friends.

Moments later the door unlocked and swung open to reveal Kenny, the pack alphas nostrils flared and he had a frown on his face when he took in the sight. He understood immediately when Levi’s heat scent spiked his nose and opened the door wider, “come on inside, his room is upstairs and second door on the right. Kuchel is out for the evening at the medical wing, you take care of him until I go find Alec. And no funny business, do you understand me? If you so much as do anything, I will kill you.” 

Eren had no choice, so he nodded his head and tried to ignore Levi’s erection poking his stomach. “Yes sir, I understand.” 

“Good, then we understand each other.” Kenny stated and he stepped aside, “I will be right back.”

After Kenny left the house to go find Alec, Eren shut the door behind him and followed Kenny’s instructions. He went up the stairs, whispering sweet nothings into Levi’s ear as he did. When he arrived to Levi’s room he opened the door and went inside, shutting the door behind him and he nosed at Levi’s temple. “Love, we’re here.”

The omega let out a high pitched whine and gripped Erens shirt tighter, “hot, too hot.” Eren could feel the sweat from Levi’s face drop onto his shoulder. 

”Shh..” Eren comforted, he used his free hand to remove the scarf from Levi’s neck and set it on the bed. The omega complied, letting Eren slowly undress him. Eren set him down and when Levi whimpered he shushed him once more, removing the omegas sweater and tossing it on the ground. He then removed Levi’s leggings, “want me to put you in new boxers?” 

Levi had started panting and he pointed to his dresser, “top drawer, black ones, better for heat.” 

”Understood” Eren said and went to the dresser, he opened it and grabbed the black pair on the left and went back to Levi. He grabbed a towel he saw on the floor and as he removed Levi’s boxers, he wiped up the slick falling down his friends legs. Levi whimpered in embarrassment but Eren had none of it, telling Levi this was normal for an omega, that everything was fine and he did not mind helping his friend in his most vulnerable time. He felt bad, as it was caused by him anyway, but Levi’s mind was so foggy he wouldn’t realize it at all. 

He had to ignore his inner alpha wanting to take control and mate the omega in front of him, he needed to have control over his actions or this could end up horrible. Eren was a very strong alpha, if he let his inner alpha take control then he would put Levi at a high risk of being injured. It’s never happened before, but one time Mikasa had to almost slice his neck to avoid killing another alpha. That wasn’t fun. 

”E-Eren” 

He put Levi in new boxers after cleaning him up and carried him to the bed, sitting him down and watching as Levi rolled over on his stomach and grabbing at his fuzzy blanket, bringing it close to him so it was right against his side. Sweat glistened on his pale back and he turned his head, laying it on the pillow and looking up at Eren. His pupils were dilated and eyes looked foggy, he was almost fully in heat.

Eren knelt down next to him and pressed his hand on Levi’s cheek, subtly scent marking the omega. Levi didn’t seem to mind, fluttering his eyes shut and inhaling all of Erens scent he possibly could. Eren only smiled a bit, “you’re alright Levi, you’re safe in your nest. Alec should be here soon, he’ll help you.” 

Levi’s eyelids fluttered at Erens calming words, “alpha, want you” he whispered, throat feeling dry and want seething from his radiating scent. Want for the alpha in front of him. 

”I know, it’s alright, it’s okay.” Eren ran his hand through Levi’s soft hair that was now wet with sweat, emitting a small purr from the back of his throat to sooth him. “Shh, just relax.”

Time felt ever so slow until Eren picked up another scent, an alpha, it had to be Alec. He remained knelt down by Levi’s bed, reassuring the whining omega with his hand on his cheek. Levi was panting and whining, sweating like no tomorrow and leaking fresh slick through the boxers. Eren had to fight the urge to pounce on Levi and take him right here, and the urge to kill the black haired alpha who walked right into the room.

”I could smell him before Kenny even came to get me.” Alec spoke and shut the door, shedding his jacket and boots along with his scarf. “Thanks for looking after him Eren, I didn’t even know you were here.”

Eren nodded, “it’s no problem, I brought him straight here. He’s pretty far in but still talking, so that’s good.”

Alec let out a breath of relief, “thank goodness, I appreciate it man. Here, let me take your place. I can take it from here.”

When they went to switch places, despite the ache and temptation on Erens end, Levi growled when the green eyed alpha tried to pull his hand away. Both Eren and Alec froze, trying their best not to startle the heat driven omega.

Levis eyes had flickered gold, his fangs and claws drew themselves out on instinct. He was glaring at Alec while nuzzling his nose into Erens wrist, growling and attempting to sink his teeth in to make a point, baring his fangs.

He wanted Eren and only Eren.

Nothing will change the omegas mind. 

Despite how much Eren wanted him too, the alpha wouldn’t. Not now, this would be a conversation for much later. Right now they had to focus on the task at hand: trading spots.

Alec didn’t seem phased, this was something he’s seen before with his other friends. He backed up and held his hands up in defense, putting a smile on his face. “I’m not trying to take him away from you, Levi. No need to be defensive, it’s just me. It’s Alec, your best friend.”

Eren watched as Levi’s eyes slowly turned back to their stormy grey that he had fallen for, but his claws and fangs did not retract. It was an omega trait, alphas were the same but instead of gold, their eyes turned red in their ruts. He stroked Levi’s cheek, “Wanna let Alec into your nest? He will take care of you, make you feel safe, right? You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You can trust me."

Getting a response from Levi was easier said than done, but eventually they got one. Levi whimpered as a cramp passed through his stomach and both alphas hairs stood up on the back of their necks. Levi gripped at his pillow and curled into a comma, moving his face from Erens hand and onto the pillow, growling and digging his face into the soft material.

They both took that as their cue to switch positions. Alec and Eren slowly but surely reached their goal. Eren watched as Alec approached the heat stricken omega with caution, shushing him every time he growled and eventually pulling him to his chest when he laid flat on his back. Alec gave Eren a small smile as he cradled Levi’s face into his neck towards his scent gland, emitting calming pheromones. “Thanks again Eren, Kenny is downstairs.”

He didn’t want to leave, he grabbed at the door knob and looked back at the two who were destined to mate one day. “You’ll.. take care of him, right?”

”Its what best friends do.” Alec smiled sadly, running his fingers through Levi’s hair. “Of course I will.”

With great reluctance, Eren nodded his head and opened the door, walking out and shutting the wooden door behind him. 

_

He couldn't stand hearing the noises Levi and Alec were making during Levi's head spikes. His inner alpha couldn't handle it, it took everything in him to not run upstairs and rip Alec's neck apart. It wasn't his place, he couldn't do a damn thing. 

Maybe that's what made all of this so hard, is that he knew that Levi didn't want Alec. Right now he was too absorbed in his heat to tell the difference, but when his heat was finished, Eren would have to have a serious talk with Levi. 

When it comes to an alpha and omega choosing each other, omegas could never back out like an alpha could. Omegas mate once for life, whereas an alpha can mate as much as he or she pleases. And even though Levi could have chosen the alpha he's known his entire life, he chose the pack alpha of another pack with a lot less value and money towards it. 

Eren couldn't offer anything special, to say the least. Both him and Mikasa couldn't really offer anything besides food. They had to buy everything else or trade with the Ackermans, but were in the process of bonding with other packs so they wouldn't have to rely on them as much. 

And seeing of the recent events, Eren hoped they established bonds with other packs sooner. Because this situation could get ugly very fast. 

In case it was forgotten, Levi was supposed to mate Alec. It had been set up for awhile Eren guessed, but for Levi to be unwillingly mated.. it shook Eren to his core. The anger he felt was immaculate, how dare the Ackerman go by old traditions and unwillingly mate omegas? Was that how Levi was born? Through an unwanted mating between his mother and father?

Speaking of Levi's father, Erens never seen the guy around before and Levi didn't talk about him much, or at all. 

He had to leave, he couldn't be here. Eren made sure he had all of his things and went to grab his scarf, but smiled sadly when he remembered that he had given it to Levi while they were outside under the willow tree. He could just have to deal with a cold neck on his way home. 

Leaving the house turned out to be harder than expected, but he did. After shutting the door behind him, he made his way back home, bidding farewell to Kuchel and Kenny on his way out. 

_

Levi has always had a good childhood. He was spoiled since the moment he was born. Whether it was riches or gifts, good cooked food and an expensive furnished home, he was spoiled. Being an only child to a caring mother and a strict father brought him up to always be very responsible, never breaking one rule in his life. 

He remembers his father, he wasn't an asshole, but never once did he let Levi near any other alpha besides himself and his uncle Kenny. He was very overprotective of Levi from the moment he came out of the womb, his father vouched to protect his young pup. He was as tall as Kuchel, hence why Levi was short as a stump, dark silky hair and bulky muscles. His voice was deep and he rarely showed any emotion, but he was so caring and loving when it came to the omega.

His relationship with his father was one Levi would always be proud of. His father taught him how to read and how to find the random leaves in the woods that would mask an omegas scent. Levi loved his father, he idolized him. 

Up until the day where he was killed by a rogue alpha, a day Levi would never forget. 

Levi wasn't aware of the truth about his father until he was older, his mother sat him down and told him once he turned eighteen. It's not like Levi cried, he hadn't seen his dad since he was five years old. It wasn't an emotional confession, but Levi finally understood why his mother was the way she was. 

Kuchel didn't tell him the whole truth though, she never would. She had her mate killed. Only Kenny and herself knew. 

Once his father left, he now knew he was killed, Kuchel changed. She didn't let Levi play with friends outside, especially alphas. She made him study constantly, she was much more harsh than his father ever was. Nothing physically abusive, but Levi was raised to not make a single mistake. 

He wishes he could have been a normal kid growing up, but all he knew was studying and preparing to be the perfect mate. 

And that perfect mate was supposed to be Levi's best friend since he was in diapers. They were raised together, and the only alpha Levi was allowed to be around since he was five years old. Their relationship was close, they did everything together. Then, Kenny spilled the beans and told them they were supposed to mate once Levi hit mating age. 

That was a complete bummer, because Levi and Alec didn't like each other like that. Alec had his eyes set on another omega that lived a couple cabins down, and Levi was focused on being on his own. He didn't have the desire to be a mate to anyone here, he wanted to leave the pack and explore one day.

So to say, the best friends were upset at the fact that their future was planned out for them. 

_"This is a total fucking bummer" Alec had said once they went to his cabin and were now laying in his bed, tossing a ball at the wall. "No offense Levi, but I don't see myself with you."_

_The omega was laying next to Alec, hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. They were both fifteen years old now, "I can't believe you're supposed to be my mate, I don't want to be mated here. I want to leave."_

_Alec turned to him with a frown, nudging his best friend with his elbow. "Theres nothing we can do now, man. I get to be future pack alpha, I guess."_

_"I hope I never turn eighteen." Levi sighed, looking over at the alpha. "But, I would rather be mated to you since I know you and not some alpha that'll be controlling or something, ya know?"_

_"It's something we can't stop now." Alec confirmed, "I'm sure if we fought against it, your mom would go crazy."_

_Levi hit his chest, "oh shush."_

_Alec barked out a laugh, "You know its true! Maybe she'll lose all her hair from stress, or finally start to have hallucinations!"_

_They laughed for a bit and made fun of Levi's mom some more, before it finally dawned on them about their future. They didn't have choice, nothing could be stopped. They had to be mated because if someone didn't follow Kennys rules, they would be exiled. Both of them knew that, and it didn't matter if it was family._

_It apparently didn't matter with Levi's father, either. But the omega didn't know that yet._

_They moved closer to each other, Levi laying his head on Alecs shoulder and emitting a sad sigh. "You know this means you have to help me with my heats from now on?"_

_Alec facepalmed, "Don't remind me, you have to help me through my ruts too."_

_"I think the worst part about this is the fact that you'll have to see me naked." Levi admitted._

_They both laughed at Levi's statement._

_At least they could find some humor out of the situation._

_What were best friends for?_

Levi had finished for what seemed like the millionth time that night, eyes rolling to the back of his head and coming down from his high. Alec had pulled out before he knotted Levi, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't mate Levi right now, they were friends, they couldn't be mates.

Of course they were supposed to be, but Alec wasn't going to do it. He would have to have a very stern talk with Kenny after Levi's heat was finished, because it wasn't happy with this arrangement. While he was here helping his best friend getting off, he could be chatting up another fine omega in another cabin. Otherwise known as one of Levi's friends named Angela, one of the few friends he had. 

They talked about that too, Levi knew Alec was wanting to be with Angela, just like Alec just found out that Levi wanted to be with that pack alpha named Eren Yeager. Both of them had someone else, yet were forced to be together or they would be exiled. 

A sob brought Alec back from his disastrous thoughts and he finished wiping Levi down and brought him into his arms, holding him close even though they were both a sweating mess. "It's okay Levi, I know."

He got like this every time they went through Levi's heat, the omega hated it. But now it was worse, Levi was with an alpha he hasn't claimed even though he was destined too. He wanted Eren, both his body and mind screamed Eren. He couldn't smell Eren in the house anymore and he cried, thinking he somehow made the alpha mad by his heat starting.

"I know you want Eren." Alec shushed, he sat against the head board and held Levi to his chest, one hand on the back of Levi's head and the other holding his lower back. He could feel the wetness on his neck, he stroked Levi's hair. "I want Angela, so I guess we're both suffering, huh?"

Levi laughed wetly. 

"I just can't do it, Levi." Alec sighed and leaned his head back against the headboard. "We've fucked a million times by now, and now that we're supposed to mate, I can't do it. I have no desire too, and I know you have no desire to mate me. We've made that clear. But.. God, I can't."

The omega whimpered sadly, nuzzling into Alec's neck, trying to provide comfort to the alpha taking care of him. His best friend. 

"Yeah yeah, I know." He responded, "I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about. If we mate, I can leave, but you can't. I'm thinking I should have a talk with Kenny or something, next time Eren comes by, I'm going to talk to him too. There has to be something that we can do to avoid this."

Levi lifted his head, eyelids halfway open. He was exhausted and it was the third day of his heat. "Talk?"

Alec nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm going to talk to Kenny and Eren. I'll take care of this, and I'll make sure we end up with who we want to end up with, alright?"

The omega slumped, sleep tempting to overcome him. 

The alpha laughed and tucked Levi in, watching his best friend fall asleep and he grabbed his boxers, putting them on. 

He'll take care of this, he has too. For the both of them. 

_

After Levi's heat was finished in two more days, so five days in total. Alec did his part and took care of his best friend, making sure he ate properly and stayed clean since the omega freaked if he was messy. 

Alec had told Kenny that him and Levi didn't mate, and that conversation did not go well. 

Levi has never seen an angry alpha before in his life, so when Kenny had yelled, Levi had cowered and quivered in fear behind Alec. 

"You didn't mate?" Kenny had shouted, slamming his cup onto the counter where it broke and glass shattered on the floor. Alecs first instinct was to wrap his arm around Levi and hold the omega close, anger coursing through his veins at the way Kenny let his anger out. Levi did not like loud noises, so for Kenny to shatter the glass, Alec wanted to hurt him. "How dare you? That was the perfect chance! You should've-"

"First of all, I'm going to need you to quiet down. You're upsetting Levi, and possibly every other omega here with your fucking scent." Alec growled at him, shushing Levi when the omegas tears started to fill out. "And no, I didn't mate him, because he's chosen another alpha and I will not mate him unwillingly."

Kenny growled right back, showing off one of his fangs. "He found someone else, who might that be? He knows the consequences, and yet he's chosen to break the rules? That doesn't sound like my nephew."

Alec held a trembling Levi closer, "then you don't really know him at all, don't you?"

The tension could be cut with a knife, Alec was holding Levi in his arms and Kenny was glaring at them with the utmost hatred. Alec had Levi's face cradled in his neck so he wouldn't watch Kenny do anything, he had told Levi to cover his ears so he wouldn't hear most of the yelling. 

It finally clicked in Kenny's head, "it's that Eren Yeager kid, huh? From the pack we trade with?"

"I don't want to be the pack alpha" Alec said. "And I don't want to mate with Levi."

"No! You listen to me!" Kenny boomed in his alpha voice, and that made Levi falter. 

Both alphas stopped arguing when the strength gave out in Levi's knees, Alec having to hold him up and grab at Levi's neck to avoid the natural submission he would display if he moved his neck. Kennys face dropped when he realized what he had done, and the mood only dropped further when Levi had let out a whimper. 

"Oh Levi, I'm going to apologize for my-"

"Save it" Alec glared, "I'm taking him to my cabin for the next couple days, you need to cool off."

So.. yeah. It didn't go well at all, and now Levi was staying in Alecs cabin. 

He's been acting different since his heat ended too, especially after Kenny yelled at them. 

Levi hasn't left the bed in days, only getting up to go to the bathroom. He barely responds to Alec when the alpha went to ask him something, and it was only Levi's body language that told him if the response was either a yes or a no. 

It wasn't like the happy Levi he knew for the past eighteen years. 

Little did he know, things would get worse. 

_

Eren Yeager turned twenty three this spring, his birthday celebration lasted all day and he couldn't have felt more loved by his pack. He hadn't visited the Ackerman pack in two months, already having established trade with two more packs they met. If he needed anything from the Ackermans, he would send Mikasa or Jean over there. 

One of the reasons why he hasn't been there was because of the situation between him and Levi. He respected their packs traditions and distanced himself from Levi to allow it to happen, to allow the omega to mate with Alec. He figured if he wasn't there anymore, then the situation would be fixed. 

He had heard from Jean and Mikasa that they haven't seen Levi or Alec, it had been months with no sighting. Usually Levi would run and greet Mikasa with a smile, but she brought it up to Eren after a month of not seeing Levi after they had started trading every week. 

"I haven't seen him Eren, I'm getting worried." She commented as they were cooking.

Eren looked over to her, "He's probably mated with Alec by now, holed up inside because they're learning how to be in charge. Alec is probably being busy with learning how to be pack alpha."

She shook her head, "No Eren, I've seen Kenny and Kuchel millions of times. Something isn't right, I ask about Levi and he doesn't respond. Something is wrong."

It tugged at Erens heart, but he knows he had no right. With a sigh, he shut the conversation down.

"Don't act upon it Mikasa, that is an order."

_

Another two months passed and it was June, the bright summer sun shining every day. More pups were birthed and the pack had a new play set for children, updated cabins, a kitchen, the grass was green and they had more gardens. They adapted some of the other lifestyles they knew of into their pack and were now more developed then Eren thought they would be. 

On one warm summer evening, Eren was making rounds before everyone went to bed when he heard footsteps. He frowned and turned, ready to attack whoever was coming towards their pack, but stopped when he smelled the scent. 

He smelled Levi. 

His heart raced and he jogged forward, moved a tree branch out of the way and rounded his eyes in shock at who he saw. 

Sure, this person smelled like Levi, but he wasn't Levi.

It was Alec.

"Eren" Alec said, emitting a sigh of relief. "Hey man, I'm sorry to come on such short notice, but I need your help."

"What do you need help with?" Eren asked, raising a brow. "Why are you here?"

"It's Levi..."

"...I'll get my shit."

  
With quick speed, Eren grabbed his traveling bag and told Mikasa she was in charge for the night or however long he would be gone. She didn’t ask any questions, just nodded her head a simple yes and went to discuss something with Reiner. Eren went back to Alec and they were off to the Ackerman pack, Eren was assuming. 

”So are you gonna explain to me why you’re dragging me with you back home or walk awkwardly next to me the entire way there?” Eren had finally broken the silence. 

Alec let out a drawn sigh, “it’s.. complicated right now.” 

Eren took a peek at Alecs neck, not seeing any marked skin and he raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t have the balls to mate Levi, I’m guessing?” 

”I didn’t mate him because he kept crying for you.” Alec snarled, “I’m interested in another omega anyway, our possible mating was forced on us since we were children. I’m bringing you because of how awful he’s doing right now.”

”.. How bad is he?” 

”He’s always sleeping and never eats” Alec began. “He hasn’t left the bed unless it’s to go to the bathroom, I haven’t seen him smile in months. He’s so fucking depressed and I’ve been trying my best to get him out of this funk and then I realized something.” The alpha looked into Erens eyes, “this is your fault.” 

”Mine?” Eren questioned. 

Alec kicked a stick to the side as they walked, “He wanted you to mate with him, and you didn’t come back. He thinks he disappointed you and made you bad because of his heat, and that you rejected his mating proposal. You know how omegas are when they’re rejected, it’s like they break on the inside.” 

Eren thought about it for a moment and frowned, holding the strap to his book bag. “How was Kenny when he found out?” 

”Not good. Levi hasn’t been home in months, he’s been staying with me. Kenny lost his shit and scared Levi to the point where he doesn’t want to go home. The dumbass used his alpha voice, and with Levi never hearing an alpha express one before, it scared the ever living shit out of him.” Alec glared at the ground, “we’re not exiled obviously, but Kenny made it clear that he does not approve of our decision.” 

”I’m sorry.” 

Alec turned his sharp gaze to him, “don’t apologize to me, wait till you see Levi.”   
  


The journey to the Ackerman pack was a little less than hour since they picked up speed once the sun had started to lower. Both of them were silent the rest of the way, Erens thoughts filled with how he would apologize to Levi. 

When they arrived, Eren was surprised to follow Alec to another entrance to the pack he had no idea about. The black haired alpha took out a key and unlocked this gate, which was covered in rust, and pushed it open once it was unlocked. Eren followed Alec inside and watched as the alpha locked it once more, it looked like no one had used this entrance in years judging by the creaking of the fence. 

After the gate was locked, Alec led Eren to his own cabin. The closer they got, the more Erens heart had begun to race. And when they got to the front door of Alecs cabin, Erens hands felt like they were trembling. Alec unlocked the door and turned to Eren, “I’m stopping by the medical wing and then the cafeteria, Levi hasn’t eaten in awhile. Do you want anything?” 

”No.” Eren answered, “I already ate at home. You do your thing, I want to see him.” 

”Thats the plan” Alex unlocked the door and pushed it open, “go get your omega.” 

Eren thanked him and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Immediately, Levi’s scent was detected. It swirled throughout the entire house, it radiated sad omega. He frowned and followed his nose to what seemed to be the master bedroom, opening the door and peeking inside. 

There he was, laying peacefully on the bed on his stomach. Soft snores traveled through the room, indicating the omega was asleep. Eren stepped inside and shut the door behind him, walking to Levi and sitting down on the edge of the bed. When he took a closer look, he chucked softly. 

Under the omegas head was his light blue jacket and his green scarf he must have used to create a makeshift pillow. His face was tucked into the material, his arms folded under the clothing. Under closer inspection, Eren could see the more prominent cheek bones and the more visible spine and shoulder blades. 

A wave of sadness and regret passed through him, this was his fault. He had rejected the omegas proposal, even though Levi was in full heat. With their circumstances, he couldn’t have accepted, but that didn’t mean it would hurt the omega any less. Eren wasn’t thinking when he distanced himself, he should have thought smarter. Instead, he eliminated himself from the equation, which was obviously not the right choice. 

So, he took a chance to see if Levi still wanted him. He pulled down the collar of the hoodie Levi wore and cupped the omegas cheek like he used too the last time they saw each other, allowing his wrist to angle itself so Levi could scent him in his sleep. 

It happened. Levi unconsciously sought out his scent and nuzzled his nose into Erens wrist. Eren heard him inhale and then a soft smile displayed itself on the sleeping mans face, and it made Eren laugh softly, purely out of love. He used his other hand to card through Levi’s hair that had a little bit of grease to it from sleeping. “Hey love” he whispered, scratching behind Levi’s ear and hearing a purr emit from the small omega. “Time to wake up” 

Levi hummed softly and slowly began to open his eyes. He used one of his petit hands to run at them to wipe away the foggy-ness and then it finally clicked in his brain on who’s hand was in his hair and cupping his cheek. He inhaled the scent once more and leaned into the scratching by his ear, daringly, he moved his hand away from his eyes and peered at the person above him. His eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped at who it was, “.. Eren?” 

”Thats right.” Eren broke out into a smile, when Levi didn’t move, he laughed a bit. “What, you just gonna sit there and stare or give your best friend a hug?” 

The raven practically jumped at the opportunity. He rolled over and sat up, flinging himself into Erens arms and clinging to him tightly. His first instinct was to tuck his face away into Erens neck, inhaling his scent without a single regret. He’s missed the alpha so much. 

Eren wrapped his arms around the omega, cradling the back of his head with one hand and the other pressed against his lower back. He could feel his heart racing, pounding against his his chest. The alpha rubbed his nose against the younger mans temple, “I’m so sorry, Levi.” 

At Erens words, Levi untucked his face and looked up at him from his new spot on Erens lap. He kept his hands on Erens shoulders, squeezing firmly in reassurance. “I missed you..” 

Eren cupped Levi’s cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. His heart ached at Levi’s confession, “I know and I’m sorry. I should have never done that to you. But I’m here now, to formally apologize. What I did was wrong, and I’m sorry I left you alone to deal with all of this on your own. There are some things to work out, but you let me and Alec handle that, alright? You don’t worry your pretty little head about anything.”

Levi leaned into Erens touch, sighing softly in content. He leaned forward again and pressed his face against Erens scent gland in his neck. “Can you sleep with me, please?” He asked, feeling yet another wave of sleepiness. 

”Anything you want, I owe you that much.” Eren said and he laid on his back, pulling Levi on top of him and pulling the blanket up to the omegas shoulders. “I bet it’s a lot better having the real thing instead of my clothes, huh?” 

Levi simply blushed and slapped the alphas arm, tucking himself away, causing Eren to laugh. 

  
Alec returned with food and whatever else he had grabbed. He walked into his home and noticed the smell had lightened and he smiled, he had spoken to Angela about bringing Eren and she was the one who convinced him to do it. He set the food down at the kitchen table and made his way to his room, creaking the door open in the slightest to peek in and see. 

Both Levi and Eren were curled up into each other, both sound asleep on the bed. 

He just smiled and shut the door behind him. 

Finally, things were going to look up. 

_

It was the next morning when Eren had woken up. Levi was still asleep and he detached himself from the omega, sitting up and stretching. He stood up from the bed and walked out of the room to see Alec sitting at the table and eating some breakfast. He turned his head towards Eren and a smile broke onto his face, "How is he doing?"

"Better" Eren said with a smile in return, he shut the door behind him. "So, you and I need to talk."

"I think who we need to talk to is Kenny." Alec mumbled and took another bite of his food, "You should take Levi out today, and I'll take care of his uncle."

"By yourself?" Eren asked with a raised eyebrow, "You want to take care of Kenny by yourself?"

Alec shrugged, "I would rather deal with it and not him, last time didn't go so well."

Silence passed between them before the master bedroom door opened, causing both alphas to turn their heads. Levi's hair was a mess, all in different directions. He was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and some fuzzy socks. He rubbed one of his eyes and looked towards his two best friends, "You don't have to talk to Kenny, Alec. I don't want you to do that for me."

"Levi" Alec stood up and walked towards his friend, "Listen, the only way-"

The omega dodged his friend and went to Eren, holding his arms out. Eren wrapped an arm around Levi's shoulder and kissed his head, "Love, I think it's a good idea for Alec to take care of it. Let me sneak you out of here today, we can go on a walk and see some nature or something. I know the area pretty well, theres a field of flowers I would love to show you."

Levi looked up, "a flower garden?"

Eren smiled, "yeah, how about we do that today while Alec talks to your uncle, okay? I'm sure he will take care of it. You trust me, yeah?"

"I do" Levi smiled and nodded his head. "We can.." he looked back at Alec with an unsure gaze.

"Don't worry about me" Alec gave the both of them a smile, "go enjoy your day. I promise I got you, alright?"

The omega just nodded, "Okay, I trust you."

_

And so they went along with their day. While Alec took care of things at the Ackerman pack, Eren got Levi dressed and snuck him out of the pack boundaries. They held hands after they were out of sight and just as Eren promised, he took Levi out on an adventure for the day. 

Levi was amazed, gawking at all the pretty scenery around them. He held Erens hand tightly as he went and touched the different plants and trees, smiling when he saw an animal or a bird he's never seen before. He told Eren all about the plants he saw, telling him about their benefits and which ones were dangerous. Eren just smiled and listened, making small comments here and there reassuring the omega that he understood, and they had begun to tease each other.

Eventually, they made it to the flower garden Eren was talking about. Levi was drawn too it the moment he saw it, letting go of Erens hand and running into it. Eren just laughed as he watched Levi observe all of the flowers. It soon changed though when Levi started poking him, and Eren had started to chase him. 

_"_ Come back here you little minx!"

"Haha! Noo! Come and get me!" 

Eren was panting as he caught sight of Levi running away from him again. The raven had a playful giddy smile on his face as he ran, for an omega, the son of a bitch was fast as hell. They were nit picking at each other all day and Levi finally made Eren irritated enough and the alpha was now chasing after him with a fun game of tag. Eren and Levi were not mated yet, but they acted like they were. He also did not know how Levi could be that fast, since the omega was not in the least bit athletic. Eren was and he couldn't keep up with Levi. 

The brunette laughed and ran after Levi still, gaining speed and was about to grab Levi's waist when the omega crouched down to the ground. Eren screamed and fell to the ground hard, groaning at the sudden impact of landing on the grass. His groaned of pain were silenced by the sound of melodic laughter that rang through his ears. Eren opened his eyes to see the omega sitting in front of him, a smile on his face and panting, cheeks rosy. 

Levi was laughing his ass off, crawling up to Eren and rolling him onto his back. He crawled on top of Eren and laid down, resting his chin on his folded arms on the alphas chest. He gave Eren a cheeky smile, "what? Am I too fast for ya, big strong pack alpha you?"

"Oh shut it" Eren chuckled and ruffled the omegas hair, "You're so annoying, so mean to me."

"Yeah, yeah, so are you." Levi purred as Eren scratched his head with his rough hands, "Keep scratching" he stretched on top of the alpha, nuzzling his head into the hands. "feels good."

"That's because you omegas love it when we scratch right... here" Eren laughed when Levi's purrs intensified as he scratched behind his right ear. Levi's eyes had started to droop and he nuzzled into his hand. Eren smiled lovingly as he moved his hand to cupped the ravens cheek, stroking it softly. "That feel nice?"

"Mm, yeah" Levi smiled and nuzzled his nose against Erens wrist, inhaling the sweet scent of pure protective alpha. "I like you, Eren, a lot."

Eren raised a brow, still stroking Levi's cheek and smiling when he blushed at his confession. "Yeah?"

Levi nodded his head, keeping it rested into the alphas palm. "You actually play with me. Everyone I grew up with treat me like I'm going to break, but I'l twenty years old, I won't break. You let me get my own food sometimes, and we wrestle around. And you treat me like any other alpha you know, you respect me."

"Well of course I do." Erens heart swelled for the omega, he didn't realize how spoiled Levi actually was. He's heard stories from Mikasa but coming from Levi, that only confirmed it. The omega grew up spoiled, smothered with love and never even arguing with someone before, not one wrong negative bone in his body. Not one scar either, unlike Eren, the omegas skin was smooth. "I want to spoil ya, but I also want to wrestle around with my future mate."

The omegas eyes rounded with shock, his mouth dropping. "Future mate?" He then smiled, and Eren wanted to laugh when the omega began to bounce in excitement. "Really? You mean it? You want to be my alpha someday?"

"We're already best friends, Levi" Eren ruffled Levi's hair again, "This isn't traditional, but before I go out and get you the gift that would make you the happiest, would you agree to being my omega one day?"

"Yeah!" Levi slapped his chest the more excited he got. "Yeah! Please? Oh my gosh, I have to tell Mikasa! And my mom! And- oh..."

Eren had leaned up on one elbow and brought the omega down for a kiss, their lips easily sliding together. They tasted of various berries that they both picked earlier before Levi had started to be a little shit and made Eren chase him. Levi purred loudly, closing his eyes and enjoying his first kiss. Eren was aware of this, and he thought this scenery was romantic enough. They were in a flower patch, around a bunch of rabbits and butterflies. The alpha returned the sound with his own purr rumbling from his chest, and he wanted to pout when Levi pulled away slowly. 

He looked down at Eren, a blush on his face along with a smile. "That was my first kiss."

"I'm well aware" Eren cooed, "and are you happy it was with me?"

Levi smiled, "yes!"

_

When they arrived back to the Ackerman pack later on that day, Eren could smell the tension. Levi smelled it too and he melted into Erens side, clinging onto him. "Eren, _Eren._ "

"Hey.." Eren shut the gate behind him and turned to the omega, who had started to shake. "Levi, hey."

"Alphas" Levi shook his head, "they're mad, they smell mad, they smell bad-"

"Levi" Eren coaxed softly, grabbing the omegas trembling hands. "Levi, it's okay."

Levi looked up at him, "I-I don't, Kenny's alpha voice was loud and scary. Eren, I don't want to go. I want to leave. Can we leave? Can we go?" 

Eren just sighed and shook his head, "No, you're coming with me and we're confronting this head on. If anything happens, I got you. You understand me, Levi?"

The omega held his arms out and Eren gave him a brief hug, "I'll take care of you, alright?"

"Okay." Levi whispered. 

The alpha led him towards Kennys house, Levi was holding onto Erens arm tightly as they did. Eren didn't knock on the door, it was locked and he could only think of one solution: to kick it down. He raised his leg and kicked as hard as he could, sending the door flying to the floor. After the loud bang he walked in with his chin up and Levi on his arm, expecting his alpha to protect him at all costs. 

All eyes were on the two of them, Alec and Kenny stopped arguing and turned to look at them. Kuchel was in between the two, trying her best to stop them from arguing but she stopped as well once she saw her son with the alpha he was not supposed to mate. 

"The hell are you doing here, Eren?" Kenny questioned, anger held within his voice. 

"To tell you to fuck off." Eren glared, "and to take Levi home with me, where he belongs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in for the finale :)


	3. Off With The Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for everyone whos read this and commented, leaving kudos as well. it means a lot to me, my dudes. i didn't really know how to end this so.. bear with me lmao. i tried.

_**Recap :** _

All eyes were on the two of them, Alec and Kenny stopped arguing and turned to look at them. Kuchel was in between the two, trying her best to stop them from arguing but she stopped as well once she saw her son with the alpha he was not supposed to mate. 

"The hell are you doing here, Eren?" Kenny questioned, anger held within his voice. 

"To tell you to fuck off." Eren glared, "and to take Levi home with me, where he belongs."

"Where he belongs?" Kenny raised a brow and turned towards the couple, "He belongs here, to mate Alec so they can take over and I can retire."

Eren held Levi close to him, subtly hiding the omega behind him but Levi kept poking his head out to see, despite Eren trying to keep him out of the way. He sighed internally and looked back at Kenny with a blank look on his face, "Look, Kenny, I hate to break it to you, but Levi has chosen me as his mate. But judging by the look on your face, Alec had already told you. You already knew."

Kenny crossed his arms over his chest, "Levi, is this true?" 

The omega poked his head out from behind Erens arm and eyed his uncle, before peeking up at Eren, his future mate. When he got a nod from Eren and a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, Levi responded to his uncle. "Yes."

He could see his mothers face drop and her eyebrows knitted together in frustration, she spoke up moments later after doing the same thing Kenny did and crossed her arms, cocking her hip and leaning to one side. She resembled Levi so much, they were identical. "Levi Ackerman, how dare you go against your mother and your pack alpha. You knew of your future, you knew of your role."

Before Eren could say anything, Levi got out of Erens arms and stood his ground. "Yes, I knew. But did you ever stop and think that Alec and I don't want this?" he questioned, looking between his family. "You told us this when we were fifteen, and for three years we've done whatever you wanted. But... we want different people." Levi gestured to Eren, "I like Eren, he triggered my heat and that's how we both found out. And Alec has been seeing an omega named Angela for the past two years. He's my best friend, but I don't see him that way. I never did, and.. and I want you to understand that. Eren makes me happy, don't you want me to be happy momma?" 

Kuchel stared into Levi's begging eyes, observing how her son stood proudly next to the taller brunette alpha. Her pup has never defied her his entire life, he never said anything back to her, this would be a first. She didn't like that Eren was teaching him how to fire back, but she liked that the alpha gave Levi the confidence to do so. She then looked at Alec, raising a brow at her sons best friend since birth. "Is this true? You've been seeing another omega while knowing you were being mated to my son?"

"Yes ma'am." Alec responded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Levi knew from the beginning, he set Angela and I up. He's the reason we met, actually. And Eren does make Levi happy, he got Levi out of bed for the first time in two months. Levi would wait by the gate when he knew Eren was coming for a trade. Eren would give Levi his clothes. They bonded a long time ago, I knew from the moment they met. Levi came home and talked about him the entire night." He chuckled when Levi's cheeks turned rosy. "You guys have to let Levi go with Eren if you want him to be truly happy."

Kenny sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. His plans were blowing up in his face. "You and Levi both know you're fucking up the family line, right? Levi is the only omega, the next pack alpha won't be of Ackerman bloodline."

"The maybe the Ackerman bloodline ends in this pack, but it won't be ending where I'm going." Levi spoke up, wanting to shy away when everyone looked at him. "I want pups, I want a lot of pups. But I want them with Eren." Levi's eyes shined with determination, "and they won't grow up here, I'm going to Erens pack and staying there. If you don't agree with it, then don't count me in as part of the Ackerman bloodline."

Erens eyes bulged out of his head and he looked down at Levi, not expecting the omega to exile himself to be with him if it came to it. His inner alpha screamed with joy, Levi had chosen him with a conscious mind. Levi chose him over everything. For the first time, Eren finally felt loved. He was chosen. He wrapped his arm around Levi and pulled the omega close, kissing the top of his head.

Levi leaned into Erens touch and eyed his family with wary eyes, wondering what they would say. 

"If you allow me too, I will still be pack alpha." Alec broke the tense silence and left Kuchels side, walking over to both Eren and Levi, standing on the other side of his best friend. He looked towards Kenny and Kuchel, "But, the Ackerman bloodline won't continue. It will be of Angela and I. And Levi will be able to leave and go with Eren, or I step down. Those are my terms."

The silence in the room was making Levi's heart rate speed up, Eren could sense it and he rubbed Levi's shoulder, feeling bad he couldn't do more to comfort him. Levi wasn't even looking at him, he was staring at his uncle Kenny and his mother. Eren looked at Alec, who eyed the pack alpha and the omega as well. He frowned and followed their gaze, raising a brow at the frown on Kennys face. 

"I'm disappointed in you, pup." Kuchel frowned and eyed her son, "You lied to me this entire time, lied to us and everyone in this pack who's been counting on you. You've let down your entire pack for this alpha?"

Levi growled, eyes flickering yellow and baring his teeth. "And I'll do it again."

"Boy" Kenny stepped forward and Levi's eyes glowed brighter, Eren responding to his angered omega emitting a low growl. He eyed the two before speaking once more and collecting his words, they had chosen each other. There was nothing Kenny could do about it now. He was hoping Levi wouldn't choose another alpha besides Alec, because now there was no going back. It would be torture if he forced Levi away from Eren, and the green eyed alpha wouldn't let Levi go. 

The omega looked up at Kenny, waiting for the yelling and alpha voice like last time. He clung onto Erens shirt but stood his ground. "What?"

"Go." Kenny ordered. 

Levi's eyes widened, "Uh.."

Kenny sighed and put his hand on Levi's shoulders, bending down to the eighteen year olds height. "Go with Eren and be happy. Choose your own path."

A smile broke out onto Levi's face and he hugged his uncle, "Thank you, I love you."

"Love you too" Kenny rubbed his back and pulled away and used his thumb and pointer finger to pinch Levi's ear, and the omega whined in irritation. "Now, go apologize to your mother and tell her goodbye. You're leaving now."

He doesn't remember a time where he's seen the omega look so happy. Levi bounced on his heels and rushed to his mother, enveloping her in a hug and telling her as much as he could. Kenny looked at Alec, "You're still interested in pack alpha?"

When Alec nodded, he responded. "I'll take you up on your offer. Take the day off and go see Angela, we'll have dinner tomorrow."

"Can I say goodbye to Levi?" Alec asked, "If I'm being honest, I don't think he's ever coming back here."

"Go ahead" 

Alec left Eren and Kenny alone to go say goodbye to his best friend. Kenny looked at Eren, "You better take care of him, do you understand me?"

Eren looked up towards Kenny, raising a brow. "I was already planning on it. I'll take care of him."

"My nephew better never have a scratch on him." Kenny pointed a finger to Erens chest, "He's a fragile child, fresh eighteen year old omega. I know you're four of five years older, you know more. I expect you to teach him along the way, and give him anything he desires. Okay?"

The brunette didn't argue, he just nodded his head. "Of course, Kenny."

"Good, cause he's my pride and joy." Kenny spoke and looked over at Levi, who was laughing with his mother and best friend. Kuchel ruffled Levi's hair and the omega stuck his tongue out playfully. "He's a smart kid."

"I know" Eren laughed, "He named every flower, tree, and bird when I snuck him out today."

Kenny eyed him, "You two snuck out?"

Eren looked up at him and smirked, "well, he's leaving with me anyway. Might as well get a head start, right?"

"..right" Kenny rolled his eyes, "whatever."

The two of them watched Levi hug both his mom and Alec tightly in a group hug. Kuchel kissed the top of her sons head and scratched behind his ear, causing the omega to purr and the pure scent of bittersweet satisfaction filled the house, alongside Levi's content purrs and his mothers reassuring scent. Erens eyes softened at the sight, watching her scratch behind Levi's ears reminded him of how his own mother would silently comfort him. He missed her, but glad him and Mikasa went on their own paths. He hated to take Levi away, but it's not like the omega was protesting. 

He looked up to Kenny and spoke, "Is there anything I should know before I take him? Any allergies or..?"

Kenny shook his head, "No, no allergies. Not anything, really. Kids not picky, he's very friendly though. He'll probably want to be outside a lot, brat doesn't like to be inside. He takes some medicine for his heats, so remind him to grab those before he leaves. Oh, and he loves blankets."

"Noted."

Kuchel pulled away from her son and cupped his cheeks, stroking the pale skin with her nimble fingers. Her black hair was pushed behind her ears and the bags under her eyes were prominent, meaning she probably lost sleep worrying over Levi for the past couple months. He frowned up at her and put his hands over hers, not missing how Alec backed up to let them have a private moment to themselves. 

"Momma?" He asked with big silver eyes, rounded with curiosity. 

"I'm sorry I denied it for so long, baby" She whispered, "I don't approve of what you're doing, but I love you with my entire heart, pup. Go make yourself happy, don't come back here. We're only holding you back."

Levi shook his head, tears welling in his eyes. "But I. I can come back?"

"No matter how much I love you, you know of the consequences pup." She kissed his forehead, blinking away her own tears as she voiced her processed thoughts. "We make no exceptions. Go pack your things with Alec and Eren upstairs, Kenny and I have to talk."

Eren chose to intrude then when he noticed his future mates shoulders tense. He put his hand on the small of Levi's back and rubbed it softly, causing the omega to look up at Eren while his mothers hands detached themselves from his soft face. Eren pulled the omega into his arms, "Love, let's go pack, okay?"

"But I want-"

"Boy, listen to your alpha." Kennys voice broke through, everyone turned to look at the pack alpha. Eren let out a low growl of _don't tell my mate what to do_ but Kenny brushed it off. "Don't give me that. Look, I'm ordering you to pack your shit and go, Levi. It's what's best for you. Go upstairs with Eren and Alec, get your things and go."

Levi frowned, but nodded. "So.. this is goodbye?"

"Think of it as you're moving into another stage of your life, you don't need us anymore since you found your mate." Alec explained, "now, let's go."

With a couple more word exchanges and saying final goodbyes, Alec and Eren followed Levi to his room. The omega packed whatever he could, making sure to take all of his blankets and pillows. He even convinced Eren that he couldn't live without his built in fireplace, but the alpha shut that down saying he would just make one for their shared cabin. Levi took most of his clothes, especially the ones designed for heat, and a lot of his pills he had stored. It was basically medicine, and some medicine books and cookbooks. Alec laughed when Eren went through Levi's pictures, telling the brunette all the stories while Levi only rolled his eyes and slapped both alphas in the back of the head calling them idiots. 

His stuff took up two suit cases and two back packs, along with one hand bag that carried Levi's medicine he took during his heats. Alec helped the couple carry things downstairs, noticing Kuchel and Kenny were both not home anymore. Alec wasn't surprised, from what Kenny educated him on, the pack alpha was briefing the pack on Levi's departure. They were to exit out of the back gate to avoid the walk of shame. Levi knew this as well, but he kept his happy attitude, practically bouncing on his heels as Alec led them through the back entrance. 

Saying goodbye to his friend permanently was something Alec never thought he would ever have to do, they were friends but were so close. They grew up together, he would defend Levi from some random alphas and Levi would give him the best cuddles when he was upset. They learned to walk together, they learned to cook, to clean, to do everything. They even fucked on their ruts and heats, friends couldn't get any closer. When Alec opened the back gate, he was about to say something when a body pressed into his, hugging him tight.

"I love you." Levi whispered into his neck, squeezing his best friend tight. "I'll miss you."

Of course, Alec hugged him back. He handed Eren the other suit case and wrapped his arm around Levi, kissing the top of his head. "I love you too, I'll take care of everyone here. I promise. And.. I'll miss you too, really. I don't know what I'm going to do without you here."

Levi pulled away and looked up at Alec with a smile, eyes glistening in happiness. "But I'm going to be okay. I'm going to be outside, and meet new people! I don't have to study anymore, and Eren says that his pack is nothing like ours. There isn't a gate, there isn't stupid rules where I can't talk to alphas, its free form." He looked up at his alpha, "right?"

"Right" Eren nodded his head, a proud smile on his face. Levi approved of his pack without even being there, it made him feel accomplished as an alpha. 

"I'll be okay" Levi regarded Alec once more, "Eren will take good care of me, I know he will."

"You have your meds for your heat?"

"Yes."

"Your favorite blanket?"

Levi blushed. "Yes."

"Your books?"

"Yes, Alec. _Gosh_." Levi laughed. "I'll be fine!"

Eren wrapped his arm around Levi's waist and pulled the omega close, not missing how he melted into his touch. He put his hand in Levi's hair, digging his fingers in the silk locks and scratching the back of his head. Levi's eyes practically rolled to the back of his head and he purred, leaning into the touch. Eren chuckled and turned his attention back to Alec. "He will be taken care of, I promise you. If I make a mistake I think my sister will kill me anyway."

Alec smiled, "Mikasa seems like she gets things done."

"She does." Eren said, "Very much so."

"Um, his heat lasts exactly five days, two days shorter than normal." Alec went to explain, "and his favorite food is blue berries, he goes to sleep when the sun goes down-"

"Alec" Levi's sleepy voice spoke up, still leaning into Erens talented fingers. "It's okay. I love you, thank you for being there for me."

"Love you too, short stack." Alec smiled and grabbed the gate, getting ready to close it. "Good luck meeting your new family, Levi. I'm glad you're moving on."

Yeah, Levi was too. 

After Alec locked the gate, Eren and Levi began their journey to Erens home. Eren carried the two suitcases and a book bag, while Levi only had the book bag and his side bag with his medicine and other herbs. Eren told him that he could teach his pack members more about medicine, and Levi was more than happy to help. Along the way, Levi would tell Eren about the types of birds and about flowers, and what some plants do. He even picked some berries, washing them off with some water stored in his flask and offering some to Eren. The alpha happily took some, teasing Levi about offering him food once more. 

"Oh shut it" Levi rolled his eyes, "You're lucky I gave you some, I could have given you the bad ones next to it."

"You're too pure to do something so evil, omega."

Levi threw a berry at Erens face, "You shush."

Eren only laughed and kept leading the way. It was in the middle of the day, a little hot for him but when he glanced at Levi he saw the omega was content in his leggings, low cut boots and light blue thin shirt. He only had earrings in today, but when he saw Levi picking at them he suggested for the omega to take them out. Levi was more than happy to do so, he didn't like the piercings anyway. His mom made him wear them to look pretty for his alpha. Levi took them off and handed them to Eren, telling him they were worth a lot of money and Eren could pawn them and get some extra money. With some arguing, Eren took the earrings and promised himself he would buy Levi a fancy blanket with the pawned money. 

"Since its around lunch time, my pack should be finished eating and the cubs might be playing in the play ground. They should be cleaning up the mess, so it's perfect time to give you a tour of the place. You've already met Armin and Mikasa, those two are the closest people to me. There are a couple dozen, so if you get overwhelmed, you let me know and we'll get you tucked into bed."

Levi smiled, "okay."

Minutes passed, and it turned into a two hour trip to get home because Levi kept stopping to tell Eren some facts about random shit he found. It was now that Eren realized how smart Levi was, he knew so much. The omega was very book smart, and he could really help out his pack on that. Most of them didn't have access to books, so having Levi there would improve the packs intelligence levels. And Levi also knew how to cook, so he wondered if the omega would be interested in teaching the cooks too?

It wasn't until he hears laughter in the distance of pups and a smile on Levi's face when his ears picked up the sound. Eren knew he was in danger then, Levi already showed signs he loved children. He knew they would end up having a lot. He shook his head at the thought, a smile etching onto his face at the thought of a pregnant Levi. 

The omega _dashed_ when he heard the sound of pups laughing and playing. Eren followed Levi's quick pace and when they emerged from the woods, Levi's eyes rounded as he took everything in. It was nice wooden cabins, and open field, side cabins, tables unfolded, a campfire set, a playground, a sports spot.. Levi spotted two pregnant omegas with their alphas sitting in a spot in the field on blankets. The cabins surrounded the field as a blockade, but.. it wasn't a gate. This pack was free, unlike Levi's previous one. 

"Levi, wait-"

He ignored Eren and jogged forward, but ran into someones chest and fell onto his bottom. He whined at how hard he hit and clutched at his bag that held his stuff to his chest. The smell of old books hit his nose and he looked up to see a very tall alpha. He had a shaggy type undercut and dirty blonde/brunette hair with a dark tone of what looked like a purple mixed with brown. His jawline was fierce, and his eyebrows were sharp like a knife. He was wearing dark black jeans and a faded grey shirt that hugged his figure, abs showing through and his biceps looked as big as Levi's face. He had a frown as he cast a look downward at the unknown omega, lip curling to bare his teeth in warning. When Levi saw the warning, he whimpered and went to scoot back, but Eren stepped in front of Levi and eyed the alpha.

"Jean, chill out. It's me."

Levi stayed sitting on the ground, watching the interaction and wrapping his arms around Erens leg that was in front of him, hiding his face. He dug his claws into Erens leg.

"Eren what the hell?" The alpha, Jean, broke out into an easy smile and he stepped forward to give his friend a side hug. Eren accepted but pulled away, Jean raised a brow. "Where have you been? And who is that on the floor? He looks- oh no, did I scare him? Aw, hey kid?" Jean knelt down and gave Levi a wave, watching as the omega peeked out from behind Erens leg. Jean gave a gentle smile, "Hey, I'm sorry I scared ya, I just didn't know ya. I promise I'm not mean."

"This is Levi." Eren introduced, he could feel Levi's claws retract when he was finally introduced. "Levi, love, this is Jean. He just comes off as an asshole, but he's one of my best friends. I trust him with my life."

"Ah, so you're the famous Levi I've heard about." Jean spoke, noticing now how close Levi seemed to Eren. This was Levi. He was cute and looked small. "Hey, you don't have to be scared of me. I'm sorry you fell, are you alright? Do you need some ice?"

"It would be silly of me to walk around with ice on my butt while meeting my alphas pack." Levi commented, letting go of Erens leg. 

Jean nodded and held his hand out, "here man, let me help you up. It's the least I can do. Have you eaten yet? We stored some extra for Eren and we can split it with you."

Levi looked up at Eren for approval and when the alpha nodded, Levi grabbed Jeans hand and allowed the new alpha to help him up. Levi wiped the grass off his bottom and looked up, seeing Jean and Eren were exactly the same height. He stretched for a minute and then grabbed Erens hand. Eren kissed the side of his head and then turned back to Jean. "Everything been alright here while I've been gone?"

"Just fine, Mikasa plays the role of pack alpha nice. Now, the real question." He turned to Levi, "I heard you weren't feeling well, is there anything you're not wanting to eat? I'm going to the cafeteria now, so speak your peace."

"Um, no." Levi said quietly, "I had some berries but.. meat sounds good."

"Awesome" Jean smiled and turned to Eren, "I'll get to it. Mikasa is helping Reiner clean by the tables. It was nice meeting you, Levi. You're a cute one, Armin and Mikasa were right. Welcome to the family."

Getting introduced to everyone was overwhelming. The omega stuck to Erens side the entire time, holding his hand as he was introduced to the people the alpha called his family. He reunited with Mikasa and Armin, greeting them with hugs and while they were speaking Jean came back with Levi's food. Levi thanked him of course and offered some, Jean gave Eren a questioning look as to _why is your omega offering me food?_ and Eren gave him a pointed look in return over Levi's shoulder as if to say _just take it_. Jean didn't question it afterwards, taking the food offering from Levi and thanking the omega with a smile and ruffle of his hair. He had to admit, the omega was quite cute and his manners were more fancy than everyone elses. 

Eren had proceeded to tell his pack members that Levi was from a different pack, raised different with different mannerisms. Some of the pack members have noticed, looking at Levi's clothing and how healthy and skinny he was, and also how fit. He carried himself differently, he grew up in riches and didn't have to work for anything in his life. Levi wasn't aware of the warnings, he just went about his day offering Jean food, along with Mikasa, and some others. He met Reiner and Bertholt, and the first thing he did was comment on their height, causing Eren to laugh. 

He did well, considering that it was so many people to meet in one session. Levi fancied Historia and Armin the most, but Annie and Connie grew to be his favorites when they were overly excited to meet him. They gushed about how cute he was and Levi's heart swelled, a blush coating his cheeks and shyly commenting on their attractive appearance as well. Connie and Annie interacted with him the most, eventually tearing Levi away from Eren and giving him a tour of different spots of the pack boundaries. 

"These are really nice textbooks" Connie spoke, reading through one that Levi gave him. "Do you think, if we ask Eren, we can build our own medical cabin and you can help us with the medicine and stuff? This cookbook looks awesome too, do you want to help us cook dinner tonight?"

Levi had followed them and now the three of them were sitting on the grass by the playground, watching the pups run around. He had shown Connie and Annie his books he brought, same with his meds for his heats too. He smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah I can do that! I did that stuff at my pack before, but I didn't have much say. I can start up a medical cabin for you all, I'll ask Eren if we can get started on it right away."

Annie looked up from the cookbook, "and what about dinner?"

"I can do dinner" Levi held the same excited smile, he was excited to help out, he didn't do this at home. "Show me the cafeteria!"

And so they went, Connie and Annie showing Levi the cafeteria and the first thing the omega did was order everyone to clean the cafeteria up. He made friends as he did so, even Jean and Reiner came to help out when he heard the commotion. Levi met another omega named Sasha, who loved to eat and gushed over the new cook books. Levi helped everyone clean in the nooks and crannies, getting on his knees and scrubbing under the counter along with an alpha named Ymir he talked too. Cleaning was something Levi always took pride in, he loved to do it, it was relaxing. He also hated dirt, dirt was his enemy. 

"You might want to get your omega" Mikasa had came over to Eren, who was talking with Jean and Bertholt about something. 

He turned to face Mikasa, raising a brow, his arms were crossed and he had a protective glint in his eyes. "Why? Is someone not playing nice? I trusted everyone to treat him with the utmost respect."

She rolled her eyes, "Relax. But no, they're treating him just fine. He's in the cafeteria and managed to get everyone on board with cleaning the entire place up and he's drawing floor plans for a medical cabin."

"What?" Eren uncrossed his arms. "I told him to meet everyone, not do chores.."

Mikasa laughed and shrugged, "Relax, he never got to do this stuff at home, remember? Being spoiled and all, and everyone likes him. But I'm sure he wants to see you, he's looking tired."

Jean hummed, "It's getting late too, we should get something started for dinner."

Eren nodded and dismissed himself from his friends and went towards the cafeteria. His eyes widened as he looked around, the place was spotless. The tables were cleaned, the walls were cleaned, the counters were shiny. He eyed the place some more before finally smelling some food, and he rounded a corner to see Levi in the kitchen barking orders to Annie, Armin, Ymir and Historia with Connie on the side. They were all cooking something, well, Levi showing them how to cook something. The omega was shorter than most so he had to stand on a stool, but he was very nice about how he instructed them. 

The alpha smiled proudly at how good the omega was getting along with his pack, his family, he really found the right one. When he noticed Levi was munching on some more food he laughed, for such a small guy Levi sure did eat a lot. He watched as Levi paused and sniffed the air, turning his head and seeing Eren at the doorway. He jumped down from the stool and ran towards Eren, holding his arms out. Eren smiled and opened his arms, catching the omega and holding him tightly. He kissed the top of Levi's head. "Getting along with the family huh? I heard you were making everyone clean and judging by how it looks.. you did."

Levi pulled away and smiled, he had pulled his hair up into a small pony tail, showing off his undercut. His face was sweaty a little, and flushed. "Yeah, it was fun! And I showed them how to cook something that we did at my pack, and I even showed them some new teas!" he was talking fast, which meant he was excited. "And I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Starting a medical wing, I know" Eren cupped Levi's cheek with his hand and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead to get Levi to stop talking. It worked, Levi hummed softly and peeked up at Eren when he pulled away. "We can get started on it tomorrow, I promise" Eren said. 

"Okay" Levi smiled and grabbed Erens hand, "come on alpha, I'll give you the first taste teat."

God, Eren wished the omega wasn't talking about food.

_

"Alpha.. _alpha_..."

"Shh, omega, I got you."

He was above Levi, his arms holding him up on each side of Levis head and he was buried deep inside of him. His heat had started a day ago during his sleep and Eren had been with him ever since, not leaving their shared cabin for the past six months of Levi being in his pack. When he started his heat in his sleep, Eren had woken him up and got him as clean as possible before taking care of him. 

When Levi let out a high pitched whine Eren shushed him, kissing at the new mating mark on Levi's neck he made yesterday during their first coupling. They've been with each other for six months and yesterday was the first time they had ever slept together, and Levi gave the consent for Eren to mark him on his heat a couple months ago. The omega let out a steady breath and lolled his head to the side, basking in the attention his alpha was giving him. 

"Feel okay love, you hurting? Need me to move?"

He had knotted inside of Levi again, he didn't know how many times he has since Levi's heat started. Levi had told him he wanted pups almost every day and now was their chance. Levi shook his head and closed his eyes, chest heaving from finishing yet again. "Mm, no, tired."

Eren smiled, "Yeah I know, but hey, you'll get your wish and we're going to have the most beautiful babies."

"Wanna baby girl" Levi mumbled, feeling a wave of exhaustion pass over him. "And a boy.. lots, want lots of pups."

"I'll give you anything you want." Eren promised, kissing Levi's forehead. "I love you."

_

It's been a year and three months since Levi has joined the Yeager pack. And now, they welcomed a new addition to the family. 

"Aster Mariah Yeager." Historia said with a smile, handing Levi the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. 

Levi was sitting in between Erens legs, back against his chest. He was still panting, beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face. Eren was fanning him with one hand holding a fan and his other hand was combing his fingers through his hair, pushing it back and out of Levi's face. He had a cloth in the other hand, wiping the sweat from the omegas face. His ears were ringing from how loud Levi had been screaming as he birthed their pup, but he held him close and reassured him that he was doing amazing and how strong he was. As soon as the baby was out, the omega slumped against him and let out tired and pathetic whimpers. Eren had nuzzled Levi's mating mark, shushing the omega and offering some calming phermones. 

When Historia spoke, Levi peeled his eyes open and smiled a dopey smile as he was handed his daughter. The first touch between omega and pup was very important, which is why he was handed the baby instead of Eren. Levi held the pup close to his chest, nuzzling his nose into the side of the face and Eren had to hold back a coo when the pup leaned into Levi's touch. It was natural instinct, but Levi brought Aster up close to him and made sure she inhaled close to his scent gland. Eren watched in amazement, Historia exited the tent to give the new parents some time alone. 

"Shes beautiful." Eren commented, wrapping his arms around his family.

"Aster Mariah Yeager" Levi smiled, repeating their daughters full name. "She's a beauty, look at her Eren, she looks like us. She's perfect."

"Yeah" Eren kissed Levi's head, "you did such a good job, love. I'm so proud of you, you're the best mate I could ever ask for."

Levi's eyes had started to droop and he leaned into Erens touch, "I love you too. I'm tired, Eren."

"You're alright." Eren shushed him, "How about you get some sleep, I'll take Aster and put her in her crib while you nap and get some other things taken care of."

The omega didn't need to be told twice. Yet again, he trusted his alpha to take care of him. Without another word, he offered Aster to Eren and laid on his back on the heating pad. Historia came in after he fell asleep and stitched him up, cleaning Levi of the little blood that had gotten on him. With the help of Eren after he put his daughter down, they changed Levi into loose underwear and pants, and a sweater. He would be in some pain for awhile, and Eren wouldn't be allowed to leave the birthing tent for a week. He needed to be there for everything Levi and Aster needed, he was their provider, so Mikasa and Reiner were in charge. No one except Historia was allowed inside the birthing tent. 

Once Historia left, Eren made sure Aster needed everything she needed, he laid back down by Levi and pulled the sleeping omega close. 

This was his mate, his strong willed mate who loved him with everything he is. He left his life of riches to be a hard working member of Erens pack, working almost every day to keep the place clean and cook, and help with medicine. Eren couldn't be more proud of both Levi and himself, even though Levi was exiled, he took it in stride and used everything he knew to do his best and provide for Erens pack. And everyone loved him too, from the moment Levi was introduced. 

He listened softly to Levi's snores and Asters small whines as she slept. A smile plastered on his face.

This was his family, this was his home. 

He couldn't ask for anything better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed, if you ever want some one shots based off of this or on their own prompt, let me know. i would love to write some one shots sometime.


End file.
